Star Wars: Zweifel, Zwietracht und Zerstörung
by Sashman
Summary: 100 Jahre vor dem Krieg der Sterne geraten die Brüder Lir und Turalyon, zwei eigensinnige JediSchüler in den Bann der Dunklen Seite und läuten damit den späteren Untergang des JediOrdens ein.Disclaimer: Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld!
1. Prolog

**Star Wars – Zweifel, Zwietracht und Zerstörung**

100 Jahre vor der Schlacht um Yavin 4. Lange vor dem

Galaktischem Imperium, vor den Klonkriegen, vor der Rebellion.

Die Galaxis lebt in Frieden. Zumindest ist die Republik 900 Jahre

sicher vor größeren Konflikten gewesen. Seitdem die Sith

vernichtet wurden, gab es keinen Krieg, keine größeren Konflikte.

Doch das ändert sich, als mehrere unglückliche Faktoren

aufeinander treffen. Denn zwei Schüler des Jedi-Ordens

scheinen trotz ihres Potentials eine große Gefahr für den Orden

zu sein. Denn beide Jungen sind voller Emotionen, die

kein zukünftiger Jedi-Ritter haben sollte.

Woanders jedoch braut sich ebenfalls ein Sturm zusammen,

als sich nahe dem Einflussgebiet der Hutten mehrere Welten von

der Republik lossagen und Privatarmeen aufstellen, um unabhängig

von der Republik zu agieren. Als endlich Jedi-Ritter und ihre Schüler

dorthin geschickt werden, ahnt niemand, dass damit nur Brennholz

in die Flamme geworfen wird, die später den Jedi-Orden vernichtet.

**Akt 1**

**Prolog**

An ihre Herkunft konnten sich Lir und sein Bruder Turalyon nicht erinnern. Sie waren seit frühester Kindheit im Jedi-Tempel auf Coruscant gewesen, waren dort aufgewachsen und hatten die Wege der Macht gelernt. Sie wussten jedoch, dass sie Brüder waren. Zweieiige Zwillinge. Ein Jedi hatte beide einst gefunden, sie durch ihr enormes Potential in der Macht aufgespürt und mit nach Coruscant genommen. Die beiden Brüder hatten nicht nur ihr Potential gemeinsam, sondern auch ihren Willen, zu lernen und leider auch die Häufigkeit, in der sie von ihren Lehrern getadelt wurden. Doch waren sie dennoch sehr unterschiedlich. Lir war ein kleiner, fast dreizehnjähriger Junge mit strubbeligen, dreckigbraunen Haaren, braunen Augen und einem schmalen Gesicht. Er zwar außerdem recht dünn. Sein Bruder Turalyon war trotz desselben Alters einen Kopf größer als sein Bruder und auch ein wenig breiter, zäher. Er hatte Augen so grün wie Laserblitze und ließ seine schwarzen Haare lang wachsen lassen und hatte sie hinterm Kopf zu einem Zopf gebunden. Sie waren im Jedi-Tempel aufgewachsen, kannten außer dem Kilometer hohen Gebäude, welches an eine Stufenpyramide erinnerte und fünf Türme auf der Spitze hatte, welche die Wege der Erleuchtung symbolisieren, nichts anderes. Doch das sollte sich bald ändern. Die beiden Jungen würden bald ihren dreizehnten Geburtstag haben und ihr Leben als Jüngling wäre dann vorbei. Jedi-Meister würde sich ihrer annehmen und sie in den nächsten Jahren zu vollwertigen Jedi-Rittern ausbilden. Zumindest war es meistens so. Untereinander ärgerten sich die Jünglinge oft, hinsichtlich der Tatsache, dass man - wenn man keinen Meister fand, der einen ausbilden wollte - als Farmer bei der Agrarabteilung landete oder als Heiler in irgendeiner medizinischen Station endete. Turalyon ärgerte seinen Bruder oft, jedoch eher aus Spaß, als Motivation: "Ich bitte dich Lir", flüsterte Turalyon leise und umkreiste seinen Bruder mit gehobenem Lichtschwert. "Du hast mich noch nie im Lichtschwertkampf besiegt und du wirst es auch heute nicht!" Lir biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er spürte Zorn in sich hochsteigen, versuchte sich zu beruhigen und sich nicht ablenken zu lassen. Denn der heutige Tag war besonders wichtig für die beiden Brüder. Nächste Woche würden sie beide dreizehn Jahre alt werden und würden den Tempel verlassen, wenn sich ein Meister dafür entschieden hatte, einen von ihnen als Padawan-Schüler zu nehmen. Zu diesem Zwecke waren die beiden nun in einer Arena, tief im Inneren des Jedi-Tempels. Die Arena war groß und oval, voller Sand und von der hohen Decke beleuchteten Scheinwerfer den Raum. Am Rand des Raums waren Tribünen, wo verschiedene Jedi und Jünglinge saßen und ihnen zusahen. Lirs Zorn schwand, als er sah, dass seine Freunde, die Jünglinge Blinky Bano und Ryan eine Art Banner über die Tribüne gehängt hatten. Es war eigentlich nur ein Bettlaken, wo die beiden "Zeig's ihm Lir! Die Macht ist mit dir!" drauf gepinselt hatten. Die Aufmunterung seiner Freunde bedeutete Lir viel. Und es ging hier ja auch um viel. Lir verbannte seinen Zorn, unterdrückte ihn wie kochendes Wasser in einem Topf, auf dem man einen Deckel legte. Er baute sich in einer Verteidigungsposition auf, sah seinen Bruder einfach nur an und versuchte, sich auf die Macht zu konzentrieren, in ihr aufzugehen. Turalyon griff an und schlug locker aus dem Handgelenk nach Lirs Taille, riss die grün leuchtende Klinge jedoch nach oben, als Lir versuchte zu parieren und zu langsam war, um die Finte zu erkennen.

Die Klinge berührte Lirs Wange und zischte, versengte sein Fleisch. Tränen traten Lir in die Augen und er sprang nach hinten. Die Lichtschwerter, die sie benutzten, waren nur Übungsschwerter. Sie konnten nicht viel mehr, als leichte Verbrennungen zufügen. Dennoch tat ein solcher Treffer weh und dies weckte wieder den Zorn. "Diesmal werde ich nicht verlieren", knurrte Lir leise und packte sein Lichtschwert mit beiden Händen. Er rannte nach vorne, ging auf die Knie und rutschte über den Sand der Arena auf seinen Bruder zu. Turalyon hatte sein Lichtschwert hoch erhoben, als triumphierende Geste nach seinem letzten Treffer. Doch nun war er zu langsam, um abzublocken. Lir traf ihn am Bein, versengte die Hose und sein Knie gleich mit. Turalyon schrie vor Schmerz und Überraschung auf und ließ seine Klinge nach unten sausen. Hastig rollte sich Lir zur Seite, um nicht getroffen zu werden und stand dann wieder auf. Ein Raunen ging durch die Zuschauertribüne. Die beiden Jünglinge standen schnaufend, schwitzend und dreckig einander gegenüber. Wieder begann Turalyon, seinen Bruder zu umkreisen. "Du kannst mich nicht besiegen, Lir. Schwertmeister Dooku persönlich hat mich trainiert. Und nach diesem Kampf wird er mich als sein Padawan auswählen!" Lir sah kurz zur Tribüne. Neben Meister Yoda, dem kleinen, grünhäutigen Jedi-Meister, saß Schwertmeister Dooku und beobachtete den Kampf. Der große Jedi-Meister mit den kurzen, schwarzen Haaren und dem sorgfältig gestutzten Bart schien Turalyon tatsächlich zu bevorzugen. Oft hatte er die beiden Brüder bei Streitigkeiten erwischt und immer hatte Lir Ärger bekommen. Lir war der Meinung, dass Dooku Turalyon mit seinem Selbstbewusstsein und seiner Eitelkeit ansteckte. Es war bestimmt schon beschlossene Sache, dass Dooku Turalyon als Schüler auswählte. Kurz wanderte Lirs Blick durch die Reihen der anderen Jedi. Wer würde ihn wohl auswählen? Turalyon nutzte die Ablenkung und zog Lir mit einem Ruck mit der Macht zu sich heran. Lir geriet ins Stolpern und sein Gegner streckte die grün leuchtende Klinge des Lichtschwerts nach seinem Bauch aus. Doch Lir konzentrierte sich, sprang hoch und machte einen Salto über Turalyon hinweg, fuhr hastig herum, um ihn am Rücken zu treffen. Doch Turalyon drehte sich blitzschnell um, parierte in letzter Sekunde. Ihre beiden Klingen zischten laut und sprühten Funken, als beide Jungen sich gegeneinander lehnten und versuchten, diesen Zweikampf zu gewinnen. Lir wurde nach hinten gedrängt, denn sein Bruder war viel kräftiger als er selber. "Viel Spaß bei der Agrarabteilung", sagte Turalyon leise, drückte Lirs blaue Klinge nach oben und trat ihm in den Bauch. Lir taumelte nach hinten, fiel um und landete mit dem Hintern im Sand. Einige der Zuschauer lachten. Wieder stieg Zorn in Lir hoch. Er sprang auf die Beine, schleuderte Turalyon mit der Macht nach hinten, so dass dieser mit dem Rücken an den Rand der Tribüne knallte. Dann rannte Lir auf ihn zu. Doch Turalyon sah sich kurz um und plötzlich löste sich das Banner von der Tribüne und begann, sich um Lir zu wickeln. Lir konnte die empörten Schreie von Blinky und Ryan hören, weil er ihr schönes bemaltes Bettlaken nun in Streifen schneiden musste. Turalyon hatte die Ablenkung genutzt, war genau vor ihm und drosch mit dem Lichtschwert auf ihn ein. Sein Stil, der sehr an Dookus Fechtstil erinnerte, war zuviel.

Lir ließ das Lichtschwert fallen, sah sich panisch nach einer Möglichkeit um, seinen Bruder zu besiegen. Er griff mit der Macht nach den Fetzen des Bettlakens und ließ diese sich um Turalyons Beine wickeln. Es klappte auch und Turalyon kippte um, musste sich erst von diesen Fesseln befreien. Lir keuchte, kostete der Kampf doch enorm Konzentration und Kraft. Er schnappte sich hastig sein Lichtschwert, trat seinem Bruder auf die Schwerthand und setzte sich auf seinen Brustkorb. Endlich hatte er es geschafft und seinen Bruder besiegt! "Was soll das denn?" Kurz blickte Lir auf. Schwertmeister Dooku war aufgestanden, hatte das Geländer der Tribüne gepackt und brüllte zornig in die Arena. "Unfair ist das!" Dookus sonst ruhige, würdevolle Stimme klang alles andere als freundlich und gelassen. Lir schluckte und dachte für einen Moment, dass er nun Ärger bekommen würde. Turalyon jedoch nutzte den Moment der Unachtsamkeit und griff in den Sand und schleuderte eine Handvoll in Lirs Gesicht, ehe er ihn von sich runter stieß. "Brüder offenbar so kämpfen, tun sie nicht?", bemerkte Yoda und klang amüsiert. Dooku setzte sich wieder. Lirs Augen tränten und brannten. Er versuchte, sich auf die Macht zu konzentrieren, seinen Augen nicht zu trauen sondern die Macht durch sich fließen zu lassen. Aber es war so schwer. Er war wütend und müde. Turalyons Übungsschwert traf ihn an der Brust und der Trainingsdroide, der als Schiedsrichter fungierte, erklärte den Kampf für beendet. "Mach dir nichts daraus", meinte Turalyon leise. "Du warst dennoch nicht übel!" Lir setzte sich schnaufend und entkräftet vor Enttäuschung in den Sand der Arena. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen, er war wütend und enttäuscht. Wütend auf seinen Bruder, aber enttäuscht über sich selber, weil er verloren hatte. Fluchend rieb sich Lir die Augen. Als er wieder sehen konnte, sah er, wie Schwertmeister Dooku mit Turalyon davon ging. "Eines Tages besiege ich dich", dachte Lir und sah ihm entschlossen nach. Dann trat der Jedi-Meister Tyvokka, ein riesiger, mächtiger Wookiee, in Lirs Blickfeld. Mit über zwei Metern Größe, seinem langen, hellbraunen Fell und seiner Robe sah der Wookiee bedrohlich und beeindruckend zugleich aus. Er knurrte und zeigte seine vielen, spitzen Zähne. Lir schluckte. Dann tauchte Meister Yoda neben dem Wookiee auf. Er ging dem Wookiee gerade mal bis zum Knie. "Padawan Lir. Dein Meister, Meister Tyvokka wird sein!"


	2. Kapitel 1

**1**

Fünf Jahre waren vergangen. In dieser Zeit war Lir gewachsen, auch in seiner Beherrschung der Macht. Er war nun recht drahtig, nicht mehr ganz so dürr wie früher. Seine Haare waren noch immer so zerzaust und schmutzfarben wie damals, der Padawan-Zopf schien überhaupt nicht zu ihm zu passen. Manchmal ließ er sich sogar einen Bart wachsen, aber niemals mehr als ein paar kurze Stoppeln. Mit seinem Meister Tyvokka war er durch die halbe Galaxis gereist. Sie hatten Gewürzschmugglern auf Kessel das Handwerk gelegt, hatten eine Verschwörung im Königshaus von Kubindi aufgedeckt und waren knapp einem Attentat der Mandalorianer auf Iridonia entkommen. Zwischendurch waren sie jedoch oft zum Jedi-Tempel auf Coruscant zurückgekehrt. Und immer wieder genoss Lir diese Zeit. Er hatte den Tempel sehr vermisst und auch seine Freunde dort. Es war daher sehr schön, morgens wie in alten Zeiten im Speisesaal zu sitzen. Links neben Lir saß der Ortolaner Blinky Bano, ein blauhäutiger, kleiner Außerirdischer mit einer rüsselartigen Schnauze, großen Schlappohren und schwarzen Knopfaugen, die ihm auch den Spitznamen Blinky verliehen. "Ich möchte nicht verfressen erscheinen", quiekte Blinky in seiner eigenen Sprache und deutete mit seinen dicken Wurstfingern auf Lirs Nachtisch, eine kleine Schale mit Indigo-Brei. "Aber darf ich?" Lir grinste nur und schob ihm das Schälchen zu. Ryan, welcher rechts neben Lir saß, reichte Blinky ebenfalls seinen Nachtisch. "Neulich habe ich deinen Bruder getroffen", meinte er und versuchte seine langen, braunen Haare davon abzuhalten, mit der Marmelade auf seinem Brot in Berührung zu kommen. Lir sah interessiert auf. Er hatte seinen Bruder in den vergangenen Jahren nur sehr selten gesehen. "Und? Immer noch so aufgeblasen wie damals?" Ryan und Blinky nickten beide zeitgleich. "Der wird ganz genau wie Dooku, sage ich dir", meinte Ryan und stopfte den Rest seines Brots in den Mund und wirkte dabei genau so verfressen wie Blinky. Lir nickte nur. Er hatte von den umstrittenen Ansichten von Schwertmeister Dooku gehört. Dooku war der Ansicht, dass man von beiden Seiten der Macht profitieren konnte, wenn man sich neutral zwischen der Hellen Seite und der Dunklen Seite der Macht bewegte. Ansichten wie diese waren teilweise auch der Grund, warum Dooku keinen Sitz im Rat der Jedi innehatte. "Soll er doch machen was er will", brummte Lir. Doch so egal war es ihm gar nicht. Er selber war besser geworden. Und irgendwie war er neugierig, ob er stark genug war, um Turalyon im Zweikampf besiegen zu können. Doch natürlich gab es wichtigere Dinge. Sein Training zum Beispiel. Als er sein Frühstück beendet hatte, stand Lir auf und brachte sein Tablett weg. Ryan und Blinky taten es ihm gleich. Während Blinky zwei Köpfe kleiner war und in seiner Robe nicht wirklich wie ein Jedi aussah, sah Ryan durchaus wie ein Jedi aus, auch wenn er durch seine langen Haare irgendwie sehr wild wirkte. Er weigerte sich jedoch, seine Haare kürzer schneiden zu lassen. Obwohl ein Mensch, kam Ryan aus einer ganz anderen Kultur als die anderen. Er hatte seinen Nachnamen abgelegt, als Zeichen, dass er einfach nur ein Jedi war, als Zeichen, dass er seine Vergangenheit und Herkunft hinter sich gelassen hatte.

Lir verabschiedete sich von seinen Freunden und ging in eine der Trainingshallen, wo er sich mit Meister Tyvokka verabredet hatte. Er und sein Meister hatten oft ihre Differenzen. Zuerst war es die Schwierigkeit gewesen, sich zu verständigen. Später aber war das Problem, dass Lir seinen Zorn nur selten zurück halten konnte, wenn es in einem Kampf ernst wurde. Die Trainingshalle war abgesehen von ein paar Reinigungsdroiden leer, nur Tyvokka war anwesend, wartete in der Mitte des Raums auf seinen Schüler. Er sah auf, fixierte seinen Padawan mit seinen gelben Augen, die hinter Strähnen seines hellbraunen Fells fast ganz verborgen lagen. Dann knurrte und grölte Tyvokka etwas. "Ja Meister, ich bin bereit, gegen meinen Zorn anzukämpfen", antwortete Lir und stellte sich seinem riesigen Meister gegenüber. Der große, haarige Wookiee legte seine zeremonielle Robe ab und entfernte sein Lichtschwert vom Gürtel. Sein Lichtschwert war aus einem Stück Wroshyr-Holz geschnitzt. Tyvokka sah seinem Padawan tief in die Augen und jaulte und knurrte weiter. Lir schluckte. Sie würden kämpfen und Tyvokka meinte, er würde so lange kämpfen, bis er sich sicher sei, dass Lir seinen Zorn besiegt hatte. Das würde nicht einfach werden, das wusste Lir. Denn das Problem war, dass Lir seinen Zorn nicht wirklich als Problem sah. Natürlich, es war falsch. Aber er war doch kein Wilder. Er konnte sich auch beherrschen, wenn es darauf ankam. Sein Zorn hatte ihn aus vielen brenzligen Situationen gerettet, wie konnte so etwas falsch sein? Sich aus Zorn der Macht bedienen, mochte falsch sein, aber doch nicht, wenn das Ergebnis zum Guten beitrug. Lir seufzte und entfernte sein Lichtschwert vom Gürtel. Erneut knurrte sein Meister etwas. "Ja Meister, ich werde mir Mühe geben, meinen Zorn zu besiegen." Tyvokka aktivierte sein Lichtschwert und griff sofort an. Die langen Zöpfe seines Fells baumelten hin und her, als er sich mit polternden aber blitzschnellen Schritten seinem Schüler näherte und mit der gelben Klinge seitlich nach ihm schlug. Lir aktivierte die blaue Klinge seines Schwerts und parierte, griff nach der Macht und atmete gleichmäßig, versuchte, eine Lücke in der Verteidigung seines Meisters zu entdecken. Doch es gab keine. Tyvokka war trotz seiner Größe sehr schnell und seine Schwerttechnik war eine veränderte Variante der defensiven Form Drei, der Soresu-Technik, die sich ganz auf die Abwehr beschränkte. Damit konnte er seinen Gegner ermüden, dann plötzlich aggressiver vorgehen und am Ende mit Leichtigkeit gewinnen. Da würde sich Lir die Zähne ausbeißen, denn er bevorzugte Form Vier, die Ataru-Technik, die aus energischen, schnellen Angriffen und vielen Bewegungen bestand. Tyvokka grummelte eine Frage, wollte wissen, ob das alles war, was Lir konnte. Lir merkte, wie der Zorn in ihm langsam wuchs. Wie er sich langsam in sein Bewusstsein einschlich und einen Sieg und Kraft versprach. Doch diesmal erkannte Lir, dass es sich um eine Verlockung der Dunklen Seite der Macht handelte. Er versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben und tänzelte um seinen Meister herum, versuchte es mit einer schnellen Schlagkombination mit dem Lichtschwert. Tyvokka blockte jedoch ab, schlug Lirs Lichtschwert zur Seite und trat dem Jungen mit einem seiner großen, bepelzten Füße in die Rippen. Lir sah es kommen, doch war er zu langsam. Er knickte kurz ein, verlor die Konzentration und den Kontakt zur Macht. Meister Tyvokka bellte ihn auffordernd an, wartete auf einen Angriff.

Lir merkte, wie sich Schweiß auf seiner Stirn bildete, obwohl der Kampf noch nicht allzu lange dauerte. Es war so unendlich schwer, ruhig zu bleiben. Ohne es wirklich zu wollen, musste sich Lir vorstellen, dass er nicht gegen seinen Meister, sondern gegen seinen großspurigen Bruder Turalyon antrat. Er stellte sich vor, wie sein Bruder ihn verhöhnte und auslachte, nachdem er ihn ein weiteres Mal besiegt hatte. Lir knurrte und ließ die Macht durch sich fließen, preschte nach vorne und deckte den Wookiee mit starken, kraftvollen Schlägen ein. Der Wookiee blökte eine Warnung, wehrte einen seitlichen Schlag ab, indem er sein Schwert direkt vor sein Gesicht brachte. Doch Lir setzte nach, kaum als seine Klinge gegen die seines Meisters prallte, stach nach vorne, durch die Verteidigung des Wookiees. Tyvokka jaulte und sprang nach hinten und Lir konnte wie durch einen Schleier sehen, dass der Wookiee eine rauchende Stelle in der Schulter hatte, wo sein Pelz verbrannt war. Er hatte ihn erwischt. Tyvokka brüllte ihn an, dass er seinen Zorn nicht unter Kontrolle haben würde und diesmal musste Lir ihm Recht geben, er hatte übertrieben. Er kämpfte nicht gegen seinen Bruder, sondern gegen seinen Meister. Lir wollte sein Lichtschwert deaktivieren, denn er hatte erneut versagt. Doch Tyvokka meinte es ernst, er wollte weiterkämpfen, bis Lir die Lektion endlich verstanden hatte. Lir wurde von der Macht gepackt wie von einem starken Windstoß und wurde nach hinten geschleudert, landete hart auf dem glänzenden, frisch gewischten Boden, dass ihm alle Luft aus den Lungen gepresst wurde. Er keuchte, sprang jedoch auf und bemühte sich, den Kontakt zur Macht nicht zu verlieren. Tyvokka rannte brüllend auf ihn zu, schlug seitlich nach ihm, doch Lir konzentrierte sich und sprang über die gelbe Klinge hinweg. Doch noch in der Drehung packte der Wookiee eines von Lirs Beinen, wirbelte ihn herum und schmetterte ihn auf den Boden. Als sein Meister ihn losließ, drehte sich alles in Lirs Kopf und er war der Meinung, dass Tyvokka den Reinigungsdroiden, die am Rand der Halle standen, Konkurrenz machte: Sein Meister hatte mit ihm nämlich ziemlich den Boden aufgewischt. Der Wookiee grölte seinen Schüler an, dass er sich konzentrieren sollte und die Macht nutzen sollte. Lir rollte weg, kam wieder auf die Beine. Mehrere seiner Knochen taten ihm weh und obwohl er den Schmerz eigentlich hinnehmen sollte, machte er ihn irgendwie wütend. Es war unfair, dass er hier auf so ernste Art und Weise gegen seinen Meister kämpfen musste. Lir bekam eine Idee. Wenn er wirklich ruhig sein wollte, seinen Zorn besiegen wollte, musste er versuchen, die Taktik seines Meisters nachzuahmen. Lir stellte sich in der klassischen Verteidigungshaltung von Form Drei auf und sah Tyvokka schwer atmend an. Der Wookiee lächelte und bleckte dabei seine scharfen Reißzähne. Form Drei gegen Form Drei. Dies würde schwierig und langatmig werden. Sie umkreisten sich, ganz langsam und leise. Nur Lirs schweres Atmen und das Summen ihrer Lichtschwerter war in der Trainingshalle zu hören. Plötzlich schlug Tyvokka mit seiner gelben Klinge schnell, aber nicht allzu kräftig nach Lir und dieser parierte, wie aus einer Intuition heraus. Lir lächelte. Er hatte die Beherrschung, auch ohne Zorn. Die Macht war mit ihm.

Tyvokka lächelte ebenfalls, neigte zufrieden den Kopf. Er grollte etwas, dass Lir noch etwas länger durchhalten musste. Lir nickte nur und umkreiste sich weiter mit seinem Meister. Er würde schon noch weiter durchhalten. Dann sah er, dass Tyvokka seine Deckung ein wenig vernachlässigte. Er hielt sein Lichtschwert nach unten gerichtet und entblößte seine verletzte Schulter. Lir ließ die Macht durch sich strömen und überlegte, was er nun machen sollte. Er wollte seinen Meister nicht ernsthaft verletzen, aber hatte der Wookiee nicht selber sehr ernst und brutal gekämpft? Lir konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, schnellte nach vorne und stach nach der Schulter des Wookiees. Doch Tyvokka hatte diesen Zug erwartet, ja sogar provoziert. Lir hatte seinen defensiven Schwertstil beendet und als er nun den Schwertarm ausstreckte, drehte sich der Jedi-Meister weg, riss die Klinge hoch und ließ sie knapp über Lirs Schwertarm zucken. Lir merkte, wie die Haare auf seinem rechten Arm versengten und die Hitze der Klinge erschreckte ihn, so dass er sein Lichtschwert fallen ließ. Der Wookiee hielt ihm das Lichtschwert an den Hals, schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf und grollte Lir leise an. Lir ließ den Kopf hängen, hob sein Lichtschwert wieder auf. "Ja, ich weiß, ich wurde ungeduldig und leichtsinnig. Es tut mir leid." Der Wookiee bellte freundlich, stellte sich dann wieder in der Ausgangsposition auf und winkte seinen Schüler mit der freien Hand zu sich heran. Lir seufzte. Er wollte nicht mehr länger gegen seinen Meister kämpfen. Es war erniedrigend, immer wieder seine Fehler vorgehalten zu bekommen. Lir spürte wieder diese Wut in sich, die ja eigentlich an allem Schuld war. Und doch war sie so schwer zu unterdrücken. Lir benutzte die Macht als ein Sprungbrett und sprang mit einem Salto über seinen Meister, versuchte ihn zu treffen, doch der Wookiee richtete eine Handfläche auf ihn, fing ihn mit der Macht auf und warf ihn in Richtung der nächsten Wand. Lir fluchte, konzentrierte sich jedoch und stieß sich mit den Beinen von der Wand ab, landete vor Tyvokka und drosch zornig aber gleichzeitig gezielt und kräftig auf den Wookiee ein. Der Wookiee parierte, hatte aber eindeutig Probleme und wich zurück. Lirs Wut und Frustration war zu stark, als dass er die Warnung hören konnte. Und bot sein Zorn nicht erneut eine Lösung? Einen Sieg? Doch der wahre Sieg war sein Zorn, würde sein Meister dazu sagen. Lir schlug nach dem Wookiee und trennte einem der Reinigungsdroiden den runden Kopf von den Schultern. Tyvokkas Grollen hallte durch die Trainingshalle als er versuchte, seinen Schüler zu warnen und zu beruhigen. Als das jedoch nicht zu helfen schien, stieß der Wookiee mit der Macht einen Eimer mit schmutzigem Wasser um, wich nach hinten aus und als Lir ihm folgte, um weiter auf ihn einzuschlagen, rutschte er auf dem glitschigen nassen Boden aus und fiel auf den Hintern. Für einen Moment fühlte sich Lir, als wäre er wieder in der Arena von damals und man würde ihn auslachen. Lir sah seinen Meister traurig an und schaltete sein Lichtschwert ab, die blaue Klinge verschwand mit einem Zischen. "Ich habe versagt", sagte Lir leise und sah auf den Boden. Für einen Moment spürte er den bohrenden Blick seines Meisters auf dem Hinterkopf. Doch Tyvokka sagte nichts, half seinem Padawan wieder auf die Beine und deaktivierte sein Lichtschwert und hängte es sich an den Gürtel. Lir hörte ihn wie aus weiter Ferne. Der Wookiee meinte, dass der kurze Moment der Ruhe und der Konzentration sehr gut war, dass er aber viel zu ungeduldig und leicht abzulenken sei. Sie verließen die Trainingshalle und Meister Tyvokka legte Lir eine seiner behaarten Pranken auf die Schulter, ehe er aufmuntert blökte. Lir zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. "Eine Mission? Wenn Ihr glaubt, dass auf Kashyyyk mein Kopf klarer sein wird, begleite ich Euch gerne zu Eurer Heimatwelt."


	3. Kapitel 2

2

Der Jedi-Tempel auf Coruscant. Doch etwas war anders. Der Tempel war umgeben von Gerüsten und Baugeräten, die fünf Türme des pyramidenartigen Bauwerks waren noch nicht fertig gestellt. Baudroiden schwebten herum und arbeiteten an der Außenfassade. Humanoide Droiden brachten Durastahlträger und Betonplatten heran. Um Baumaterial heran zu schaffen waren etliche Straßen in der Nähe geräumt worden. Synchron surrten die Gelenkte der Droiden, als sie für ihre menschlichen Herren an dem riesigen Bauwerk arbeiteten. Der Jedi-Orden hatte entschieden, dass ein Tempel erforderlich war, um den Orden und die Hauptwelt der Republik besser schützen zu können. Jedi-Schüler Ryan stand auf der Spitze des unfertigen Bauwerks und sah auf die Massen von Droiden, auf die wunderschöne Skyline von Coruscant. Im wurde klar, dass es sich um einen Traum handeln musste. Der Jedi-Tempel war vor fast 4000 Jahren gebaut worden. Fasziniert sah er sich um. Die Sonne glänzte auf der weißen Außenfassade des Tempels, der auf der nördlichen Seite bereits fertig gestellt war. Steinerne Stufen führten nach oben. Das Baugerüst wurde hier bereits abgebaut um beim Bau weiterer Gebäude benutzt zu werden. Ryan sah in der Ferne, wie die Senatshalle der Republik ebenfalls von Baudroiden umgeben war. Was für ein interessanter Anblick, dachte sich Ryan und unterdrückte die Angst, die Vision oder den Traum unabsichtlich zu beenden. Ryan sah nach unten, als einer der silbernen, menschlich anmutenden Baudroiden das Gleichgewicht verlor und vom Baugerüst aus in die Tiefe stürzte. Die anderen Droiden kümmerten sich nicht darum, sondern arbeiteten in apathischer Eintönigkeit weiter. Plötzlich zuckten grelle Lichtbahnen über den Himmel von Coruscant. Die menschlichen Arbeiter und Bauherren flohen panikerfüllt weg vom Jedi-Tempel, als eine Explosion die Nordseite erschütterte. Ryan schlug die Arme vor sein Gesicht, um sich zu schützen, ehe ihm klar wurde, dass ihm in einem Traum eigentlich nichts passieren konnte. Laserblitze aus dem Orbit hagelten auf die Stadt und etliche Gebäude stürzten zusammen. Ryan sah zum Himmel und erschrak.

Schlachtschiffe der Sith waren eingetroffen, um die Jedi zu vernichten und die Galaxis zu erobern. Sie beschossen den Planeten und setzten große Teile der Stadt in Brand, legten etliche Gebäude in Schutt und Asche. Weitere Gebäude explodierten im Bombardement und während der Stadt brannte, arbeiteten die Baudroiden noch immer unermüdlich weiter, bemerkten gar nicht, was vor sich ging. Entweder wurden sie vom Feuer verschlungen oder von Explosionen zerrissen. Auch etliche Menschen starben. Ryan jedoch blieb unversehrt. Er sah sich schockiert um. Niemand griff die Schlachtschiffe der Sith an. Keine Jedi-Ritter waren zu sehen, als etliche Raumtransporter auf den Planeten zusteuerten. Einige landeten bereits auf der Straße nahe dem Tempel und etliche Soldaten strömten aus der Einstiegsluke. Manche der Angreifer aktivierten ihre roten Lichtschwerter. Ryan aktivierte sein Lichtschwert, stürmte die Treppen des Jedi-Tempels hinab. Doch dann drehte sich alles und fast wäre er gestürzt. Farben verschwanden, alles verwischte in einem Kaleidoskop aus undeutlichen Bildern. Die Vision war vorbei. Vage nahm Ryan wahr, dass er im Schneidersitz saß und schwitzte. Doch er war nicht imstande, sich gänzlich aus seiner Trance zu lösen und in die Wirklichkeit zurück zu kehren. Er war vollkommen eins mit der Macht und hatte etwas derartiges noch nie zuvor geschafft. Farben wirbelten vor seinem geistigen Auge und formten sich erneut zu klaren Bildern, als er eine weitere Vision bekam.

Den Zeitpunkt dieser Vision konnte Ryan jedoch nicht genau bestimmen. Es war, als würde er mit den Augen des Jedi-Tempels sehen. Es war Nacht. Der Jedi-Tempel lag in völliger Stille. Nur die Lichter der Stadt und etliche Raumschiffe erhellten das riesige Bauwerk. Alle Jedi, sowohl Meister als auch Schüler ruhten in ihren Quartieren. Doch eine bedrohliche Atmosphäre legte sich auf die Szenerie. Schritte hallten die Stufen des Tempels hinauf. Etliche Soldaten marschierten auf den Tempel zu. Sie trugen weiße Rüstungen mit blauen Markierungen, hielten schwere Blastergewehre in den Händen. Synchron donnerten ihre Schritte auf den steinernen Stufen, militärisch zackig näherten sie sich dem Eingang des Jedi-Tempels. Angeführt wurden sie von einer dunklen Gestalt. Und plötzlich nahm Ryan alles durch die Augen eben dieser Gestalt war. Er fühlte Kälte, Zorn und Verzweiflung, als die dunkle Gestalt den Tempel betrat. Soldaten schwärmten aus und eröffneten das Feuer. Schnell erwachte der Tempel und die Jedi setzten sich zur Wehr. Doch Ryan konnte sehen, dass nur wenige Jedi im Tempel waren. Wo waren all die Jedi hin? Viele wehrten sich tapfer, doch alle kamen sie im Blasterfeuer der Soldaten um. Und dann aktivierte die dunkle Gestalt ihr Lichtschwert. Blau leuchtete die Klinge, als die Gestalt sich auf die Jedi-Ritter stürzte. Ryan war entsetzt, als sogar Jünglinge unter der Klinge des finsteren Mannes umkamen. Wieder veränderte sich die Perspektive und Ryan sah den brennenden Jedi-Tempel. Und spürte tausend Stiche in der Brust. Hunderte Erschütterungen in der Macht. Die Vision endete, wurde undeutlich und verschwommen. Ryan atmete erleichtert durch, doch die Bilder wirbelten weiter durch seinen Geist. Eine Art Kombination der vorherigen Visionen. Wieder hingen Schlachtkreuzer am Himmel von Coruscant. Doch Ryan erkannte, dass die Kreuzer definitiv in die Gegenwart gehörten. Denn es waren neue Kreuzer der Rendili-Sternenwerften. Die Kreuzer waren etwa 600 Meter lang, basierten auf einem mandalorianischen Design. Ryan wusste, dass Rendili diese Schiffe erst vor kurzem entwickelt hatte. Etliche Schiffe der Dreadnaught-Klasse waren am Nachthimmel von Coruscant zu sehen und lieferten sich Kämpfe mit den Streitkräften der Republik. Ryan sah sich selber am Eingang des Jedi-Tempels stehen, als eine dunkle Gestalt die Treppen hinauf schritt und ihr Lichtschwert aktivierte. Es war grellend rot. Offenbar handelte es sich um einen Angriff der Sith. Ryan sah sich selber, wie er sein Lichtschwert aktivierte. Es hatte eine silberne Klinge. Scheinbar lag die Vision nur ein paar Jahre in der Zukunft. Denn der Ryan hier sah älter aus, etwa dreißig Jahre alt. Tapfer stellte er sich dem Sith entgegen und Schläge wurden ausgetauscht. Das Gesicht des Sith war von einer Kapuze verborgen. Zischend schlugen die Klingen aufeinander ein. Mit einer Finte traf der Sith Ryans Arm. Doch Ryan warf den Sith mit einem Machtstoß nach hinten. Der Sith fiel die Treppe runter, konnte seinen Fall jedoch abbremsen. Dabei rutschte seine Kapuze vom Kopf. Und Ryan erkannte die Person. Es war Turalyon.

Schockiert und schweißgebadet erwachte Ryan aus seiner Trance und fand sich im Meditationsraum wieder. Er schnappte nach Luft, sah sich panisch um. Der Raum war abgedunkelt. Nur durch Jalousinen fiel schwaches Licht. Gegenüber von Ryan saß seine Meisterin, Yaddle. Sie meditierte ebenfalls und kurz musste Ryan schmunzeln. Yaddle war von derselben Spezies wie Meister Yoda. Sie sah aus wie eine kleine, grüne Puppe mit brauner Perücke. Kein bisschen bedrohlich. Doch Ryan wusste es besser. Yaddle öffnete die Augen. "Gesehen, du etwas hast, was dich beunruhigt", sagte sie leise. Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage. Ryan atmete tief durch. "Ja... Visionen." Er schluckte und musste noch immer gegen die Aufregung, das Entsetzen ankämpfen. Diese Bilder hatten ihn sehr verstört. "Ich habe Angriffe der Sith gesehen. Einen, der geschichtlich belegt ist. Der Sith-Krieg. Aber die anderen Beiden..." Yaddle brachte ihn mit einem strengen Blick zum Schweigen. Sie räusperte sich. "Die Zukunft ist in ständiger Bewegung. Visionen dich täuschen können. Die Zukunft wichtig sein kann, aber nicht auf Kosten des Augenblicks. Die Sith...vernichtet sie sind." Ryan löste sich aus dem Schneidersitz. "Aber es war so detailliert. Ich habe einen Mitschüler gesehen..." Yaddle kniff die grünen Augen zusammen und brachte ihren Schüler abermals zum Schweigen. "Die Zukunft noch nicht geschrieben ist. Denke über die Visionen nach, aber lasse dich davon nicht ablenken." Ryan verstand, dass Ruhe wichtig war. Aber die Bilder waren so eindeutig. Turalyon würde zum Verräter werden. Er musste einfach etwas tun. "Aber ich sah den Tempel brennen, ich sah Jedi sterben. Und Turalyon..." Plötzlich verschwand seine Aufregung. Sein Herzschlag verlangsamte sich und das Adrenalin, welches durch die Visionen freigesetzt wurde, wurde abgebaut. Yaddle hatte ihn am Handgelenk berührt. Es war eine Technik, die nur sie beherrschte. Ryans Körperfunktionen waren gesenkt. Sein Körper war vollkommen ruhig. Noch einmal sprach Yaddle zu ihm. "Visionen dich täuschen können. Bilder verschwimmen. Fantasie und Wirklichkeit. Es gibt keine Sith mehr. Und dunkle Jedi...gefährlich doch besiegbar sie sind." Yaddle stand auf. "Wenn Angst vor Gespinsten du hast, du blind für die Realität wirst. Behalte die Vision im Kopf, aber lasse dich nicht von ihr beherrschen." Yaddle lächelte nachsichtig. "Du große Fortschritte machst, mein Padawan. Du bist ernst, konzentriert. Deine Kontrolle der Macht wächst mit jedem Tag, aber trotz deines Talents musst du noch viel lernen, über die lebendige Macht. Komm..." Die kleine, grünhäutige Jedi-Meisterin ging zum Ausgang des Meditationsraums und Ryan folgte ihr. "Wohin gehen wir?" Yaddle lächelte. "Eine Mission wir haben werden." Auf Ryans neugieriges Gesicht sprach sie weiter. "Sicher gehört du hast von den Privatarmeen der Welten, die sich von der Republik absondern?" Ryan nickte. In den Holo-Nachrichten lief derzeit nichts anderes. "Ja, Chalacta und Tholatin sind gestern ausgetreten. Heute Morgen haben Lannik, Kessel und Rinn ihre Unabhängigkeit erklärt. Aber was genau sollen wir machen?" Yaddle lächelte, als sie den Turbolift betrat, der sie und ihren Schüler zum Jedi-Rat bringen würde. "Das, Meister Yoda uns gleich sagen wird."


	4. Kapitel 3

3

Lir hatte noch ein wenig Freizeit. Erst am nächsten Morgen würde er mit seinem Meister Tyvocca zur Heimatwelt der Wookiees, Kashyyyk aufbrechen. Anscheinend gab es dort Ärger und der Jedi-Rat hatte beschlossen, Tyvocca und seinen Schüler zu schicken, um die Krise zu beenden. Meister Tyvocca hatte nach ihrem Training nicht mehr viel zu Lir gesagt und sie hatten sich schnell verabschiedet. Lir war sich sicher, dass sein Meister enttäuscht war. Er hatte sich nicht erfolgreich von seinem Zorn befreien können und hatte nicht so gehandelt, wie er es eigentlich hätte tun sollen. Es war aber auch so schwierig, in einer brenzlichen Situation und wenn man provoziert wurde den Zorn zu bändigen. Sich selber bändigen, wenn man die Chance hatte, stark und brutal zu kämpfen. Lir wollte sein Versagen irgendwie wieder gut machen und war ins Archiv des Jedi-Tempels gegangen, um etwas über Kashyyyk zu erfahren. Er wollte bei den Wookiees nicht wie ein Idiot wirken und hatte beschlossen, etwas mehr über Kashyyyk und die Wookiees in Erfahrung zu bringen. Über die Wookiees gab es nicht mehr viel zu erfahren: Sie waren pelzige, ca. zwei Meter große Zweibeiner, Allesfresser, intelligent. Sie lebten auf Kashyyyk, hatten ihre Wohnung in den Bäumen und hatten ausfahrbare Krallen, die sie jedoch nur zum Klettern, niemals zum Kampf benutzen durften. Wookiees konnten über Sechshundert Jahre alt werden und ihre Kultur war sehr naturverbunden und ehrenhaft. Es gab Geschichten von einer Lebensschuld und von verbannten Wookiees, die mit ihren Krallen gekämpft hatten und deshalb bestraft wurden. Und es gab Geschichten über Sklavenhändler, die Kashyyyk besuchten um die mächtigen Wookiees zu fangen. Kashyyyk lag im Mittleren Raum, hatte vier Kontinente, die fast völlig von dichten Wäldern unterschiedlicher Art bedeckt waren. Es gab nur wenig Wüsten oder Gebirge. Eine Besonderheit des Planeten war, dass die Bäume mehrere Kilometer hoch werden konnten und dick genug waren, dass sie zum Bau von Städten im Astwerk benutzt werden konnten. Nach der Kultur der Wookiees bestand die Umwelt aus Sieben Ebenen. Die Wookiees lebten meistens in der siebten Ebene, in den Ästen dieser gigantischen Bäume. Nur an den Küsten war dies etwas anders. Allein die mutigsten Wookiees wagten sich tiefer als die vierte Ebene, denn je näher man dem Boden kam, desto weiter weg war man vom Tageslicht, welches nicht mehr durch die Äste fiel. Unterhalb der Baumkronen war es sehr gefährlich. Die untersten Ebenen des Waldes nannte man auch die Schattenlande, weil dort kein Sonnenlicht ankam. Dies war ein gefährlicher Ort wo bösartige Kreaturen lauerten. Nur selten wagten sich Wookiees mit ihren Aufzügen dorthin, meistens nur für irgendwelche Rituale. Oft wurden abtrünnige Wookiees dorthin ins Exil geschickt. Die Geschichte der Wookiees war nicht wirklich interessant, wie Lir fand. Außer vielleicht die vielen Kriege mit dem Nachbarplanet Trandosha. Plötzlich bemerkte Lir etwas. Der Text des Datenmoduls hörte ganz plötzlich an einer Stelle auf: "Im Jahr 24.731 Republik-Zeitrechnung wurde Kashyyyk zum Zufluchtsort für Mitglieder des Ordens von Tulgah, doch wie auch Tulgah, der siebzehnte Verlorene selbst --" Die Aufzeichnung endete mitten im Satz. Der Rest fehlte, war scheinbar gelöscht worden.

Vor zweihundert Jahren war also etwas passiert, was scheinbar so wichtig oder schrecklich war, dass es aus dem Archiv entfernt worden war. Lir wurde neugierig. Wenn er herausfinden konnte, was damals auf Kashyyyk geschehen war, konnte er vielleicht Meister Tyvokka beeindrucken. Lir nahm den Datenblock mit und ging zu Jocasta Nu, der Bibliothekarin der Jedi Archive. Jocasta Nu war eine junge Frau mit blonden Haaren und einem gelben Gewand voller Symbole, die Ansata, den anzatischen Gott des Wissens ehrten. "Kann ich dir helfen?", fragte sie freundlich, als Lir zu ihr trat und ihr den Datenblock zeigte mit dem lückenhaften Bericht über Kashyyyk. "Sehen Sie nur, da fehlt etwas!" Jocasta Nu nahm den Datenblock in die Hand und las den Bericht und zog die Stirn in Falten. "Das kann doch gar nicht sein", sagte sie leise und ein wenig fassungslos. Sie las den Bericht noch einmal und nickte dann nur. "Ich verstehe." Lir sah sie neugierig an und wurde allmählich ungeduldig. "Was denn?" Die Bibliothekarin des Jedi-Tempels lächelte ihn an: "Der Bericht wurde zensiert. Schau einmal unter den Begriffen _Tulgah_ und _Die_ _Verlorenen_ _Siebzehn_ nach!" Lir nickte, bedankte sich und suchte die Datenmodule für die betreffenden Berichte. Über die Verlorenen Siebzehn fand er heraus, dass so jene Jedi-Meister bezeichnet wurden, die den Jedi-Orden verlassen haben und sich völlig von ihren Pflichten zurückgezogen hatten. Dort stand geschrieben, dass diese Siebzehn Jedi-Meister teilweise zu Abtrünnigen wurden, die der Dunklen Seite anheim fielen. An einige erinnerte man sich durch Büsten, die in den Archiven standen. Lir beschloss, sich diese Büsten anzuschauen. Über Tulgah fand er heraus, dass so der siebzehnte Verlorene hieß, ein Zauberer, dessen Rasse unbekannt war und der verbannt wurde, weil er sich mit Dunklen Künsten befasst hatte. Tulgah schien jedoch einen Orden gegründet zu haben, den er nach sich selber benannte, dessen Mitglieder sich als Meister Schwarzer Magie offenbarten und vor zweihundert Jahren - zum Zeitpunkt jenes zensierten Ereignisses auf Kashyyyk - von den Jedi-Rittern zerschlagen und ausgelöscht wurden. Lir runzelte die Stirn. Interessante Geschichte. Also waren auf Kashyyyk Mitglieder des Ordens von Tulgah gewesen. Lir freute sich, sein Herz schlug plötzlich wie wild, denn wahrscheinlich war er da auf längst vergessenes Wissen gestoßen. Zufrieden schlendere er durch die Archive, durch die endlosen Korridore. Das Archiv war einfach wunderschön. Der blank polierte Marmorboden mit den Mustern von vielen tausend Welten, die vielen leuchtenden Datenmodule in den Regalen, die so viel Raum ausfüllten. Eine wahre Ansammlung von Schätzen. Die Büsten der Verlorenen Siebzehn waren im ganzen Archiv verteilt, aber wenigstens auch nummeriert. Sie waren aus goldenem Bronzium, einer festen, widerstandsfähigen Substanz. Viele der Büsten waren ziemlich voll gestaubt. Tulgah war nur schwer zu erkennen, denn sein Abbild war der Schädel irgendeines Tiers mit einem Geweih. Doch auf dem Sockel der Büste konnte Lir lesen, dass Tulgah auf Dagobah gestellt und vernichtet wurde und Mitglieder seines Ordens teilweise nach Bpfassh, Endor, Dathomir und Kashyyyk fliehen konnten. Lir lächelte und fühlte sich ein ganzes Stück schlauer als so manch anderer. Er sah sich die anderen Büsten an. Die meisten waren uninteressant, viele waren Dunkle Jedi, die wahnsinnig geworden waren und hingerichtet worden waren. Doch dann entdeckte Lir die allererste Büste: Darth Ruin. Ein recht alter, männlicher Humanoid, der vor zweitausend Jahren den Jedi-Orden verließ, sich mit verbotenen Lehren beschäftigte und ein Dunkler Lord der Sith wurde. Er gründete die Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit, wurde aber von seinen eigenen Gefolgsleuten verraten und ermordet, worauf der Krieg der Sith begann. Lir beschloss, mehr über die Geschichte der Jedi und der Sith heraus zu finden. Wissen war schließlich immer nützlich. Um zu verstehen, was er als Jedi sein musste und zu tun hatte, musste er vielleicht erst einmal die Vergangenheit der Jedi-Ritter verstehen. Lir war sehr gut gelaunt und hatte sein Versagen beim Training fast vergessen.

Doch beim Mittagessen sah er seinen Bruder Turalyon im Speisesaal und seine Laune senkte sich, als Turalyon ihn feixend zu sich heran winkte. Turalyon saß mit anderen Mitschülern, die er als seine Freunde bezeichnete, an einem Tisch. Doch schließlich war Turalyon sein Bruder, also ging Lir zu dem Tisch, stellte sein Tablett mit dem Essen kurz ab. "Hey, hierher!", hörte Lir jemanden von einem anderen Tisch rufen. Es war Blinky Bano, der zusammen mit Ryan auf ihn wartete. Lir nickte ihnen zu, wandte sich dann aber an seinen Bruder. Turalyon war immer noch ein Kopf größer, war recht kräftig gebaut und hatte eine Narbe am Kinn. Seine schwarzen Haare waren noch immer lang und leicht lockig mittlerweile. Er sah aus, als hätte er einiges erlebt in den vergangenen fünf Jahren. "Treibst du dich immer noch mit diesen Versagern herum, Bruderherz?", fragte Turalyon spöttisch, lächelte dann aber freundlich. "Wie ist es dir ergangen? Du siehst gut aus! Kümmert sich der Wookiee gut um dich, oder gibt er dir nur Essensreste seiner Grunge-Früchte zu essen?" Die anderen am Tisch kicherten, aber Lir selber fand den Scherz gar nicht lustig. "Meister Tyvokka behandelt mich sehr gut. Und er ist ein großer Meister. Besser als Schwertmeister Dooku!" Das Lachen in Turalyons Gesicht verschwand und seine grünen Augen funkelten Unheil verkündend. "Willst du, dass ich dir zeige, wie gut die Lehren von Meister Dooku sind, Kleiner?" Lir blieb ruhig und es schien, als sei es im ganzen Speisesaal der Padawan-Schüler plötzlich totenstill geworden. Lir konnte förmlich spüren, wie sein Körper Adrenalin freisetzte und er griff nach der Macht, war auf alles gefasst. "Zeig's mir", flüsterte er leise und lächelte Turalyon kühl an. Unvermittelt packte Turalyon sein Tablett und schleuderte es nach seinem Bruder. Lir jedoch wehrte mit der Macht ab und das Ronto-Steak landete ein paar Tische weiter, wo es sich Blinky sofort mit dem Rüssel in die Schnauze stopfte. Lir machte einen Rückwärtssalto, landete auf einem der Tische und trat gegen ein Glas mit blauer Milch, welches auf Turalyon zuflog und dessen schwarzen Anzug einsaute. Turalyon rannte jedoch zu ihm, packte eines der Tablette, auf dem Lir stand und zog kräftig dran. Lir landete mit dem Rücken im Fruchtbrei eines anderen Schülers und griff nach einem Glas mit Dactyl, einer ammoniakhaltigen Flüssigkeit und schüttete es Turalyon ins Gesicht, wo es sofort gelbe Pusteln auslöste. Turalyon fluchte und zündete sein Lichtschwert, gerade als Lir wieder auf die Beine gekommen war. Die anderen Schüler wichen zur Seite hin aus, erhoben sich hastig von ihren Plätzen. Zwei von Turalyons Freunden aktivierten ebenfalls ihre Lichtschwerter und versuchten, Lir zu umstellen. Mit einem lauten Trompeten aktivierte Blinky Bano, der kleine Ortolaner, sein blaues Lichtschwert, umklammerte es mit den Stummelfingern und wirbelte mit zuckenden Ohren und Rüssel über die Tische, bis er neben Lir stand. Ryan tat es ihm gleich, schlug einen Salto über die Freunde von Turalyon und entfernte sein Lichtschwert vom Gürtel. "Seite an Seite", flüsterte Ryan und lächelte grimmig. "Wie immer", ergänzte Blinky und griff dann Ari Fel, eine rothaarige Schülerin mit blauem Doppelklingenlichtschwert, an. Trotz seiner geringen Größe und seiner Körpermasse war der kleine, blaue Außerirdische ziemlich schnell und verbissen. Kurz deaktivierte er sein Lichtschwert, schlüpfte zwischen den Beinen der blassen, jungen Frau hindurch, um Ari in den Allerwertesten zu treten, so dass sie mit dem Gesicht voran in einer Schüssel mit Schleim landete. Ryan warf sich auf Lagan Neva, einen adeligen Jedi vom Planeten Alderaan, ehe dieser sein Lichtschwert ziehen konnte und purzelte mit ihm über den Boden. Turalyon griff Lir an, schwang seine grüne Klinge und versuchte, seinen Bruder zu treffen. Doch Lir wich mit einem Sprung aus, hatte sich hinter dem Tisch in Sicherheit gebracht.

Sein eigenes Schwert hatte er noch nicht gezogen. Natürlich war er wütend, wegen der Arroganz und Großspurigkeit seines Bruders. Aber ein Lichtschwertkampf im Speisesaal, das könnte Lir zu einem der Verlorenen machen, man würde ihn aus dem Tempel werfen. Aber andererseits war er nur ein Padawan. Lir schnappte sich eine Corusca-Torte, warf sie nach seinem Bruder. Dieser wollte mit dem Lichtschwert abwehren, zerteilte beide Stücke und bekam die Torte trotzdem ab. Sein Anzug war nun vollkommen ruiniert. Turalyon deaktivierte sein Lichtschwert. "Du bist vielleicht mein Bruder, aber ich lasse mich von dir nicht lächerlich machen!", sagte Turalyon laut und zornig, stapfte auf Lir zu und streckte seine rechte Hand nach ihm aus. Und plötzlich fühlte sich Lir, als würde ihm etwas die Kehle zuschnüren. Langsam, mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht, schloss Turalyon seine Hand, während Lir keine Luft mehr bekam. Er griff sich an den Hals, zog den Kragen seiner Robe weg, doch es half nichts. Er würgte und versuchte, Turalyon zu rufen, ihn zu beruhigen. Ja, das war der Zorn, der zur Dunklen Seite führte. Lir verstand die Warnungen seines Meisters, denn Turalyon hatte ganz offensichtlich sämtliche Kontrolle über sich verloren. Doch so plötzlich, wie dieser telekinetische Würgegriff gekommen war, verschwand er auch wieder und Turalyon und seine Freunde gingen auf den Ausgang zu, wo Schwertmeister Dooku in der Tür stand und recht gelassen aussah. Lir hielt sich den Hals und keuchte, schnappte nach Luft. Er schwor sich, niemals so die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren. Doch natürlich war es schon fast soweit gekommen. Er hatte beim Training die Beherrschung auf ähnliche Weise verloren, aber Turalyon wollte ihn bewusst durch die Macht würgen, ihn verletzen. Lir schluckte hart und setzte sich auf eine der Bänke. Reinigungsdroiden tauchten auf und beseitigten die Sauerei. Einige der Schüler aßen normal weiter, andere suchten schnell das Weite. Blinky und Ryan setzten sich zu Lir. Sie beide sahen mitgenommen aber zufrieden aus. Blinky war bekleckert mit Zuckerguss und Kartoffelbrei, Ryan hatte violette Soße in den langen, braunen Haaren und ein blaues Auge. "Und da sagen die Leute, hier im Tempel sei nie etwas los", kicherte er zufrieden und biss in eine Hähnchenkeule, als wäre nichts gewesen. Blinky Bano tat es ihm gleich. Stets hungrig, wie er war, wollte er noch soviel essen, wie er konnte, bevor die Reinigungsdroiden ihm alles wegschnappen konnten. Lir zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und hoffte, dass diese kleine Vorstellung keinen Ärger nach sich ziehen würde. Er selber hatte sich diesmal ja relativ gut beherrschen können. Hätte Meister Tyvokka ihn doch nur sehen können. Er hatte seinen Zorn unter Kontrolle gehalten. Obwohl die Sticheleien von Turalyon auch ziemlich schwach gewesen sind. Es schien, als habe Turalyon manchmal ähnliche Probleme, seinen Zorn zu zügeln. Doch eigentlich interessierte ihn nicht, was für Probleme sein Bruder hatte. Er hoffte nur, dass niemand Ärger bekommen würde. Nun sah er seine beiden Freunde an. "Ihr beide wart fantastisch, ihr habt es Fel und Neva ganz schön gegeben." Blinky warf sich stolz in die Brust und quiekte zufrieden, während er sich mit dem Rüssel eine Indigo-Frucht schnappte und sie verputzte. Ryan winkte mit der Hand ab. "Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall. Und Turalyon und seine Freunde können verdammt hochmütig sein!" Lir nickte kurz. Doch war Turalyon auch ein wenig freundlich gewesen, am Anfang. Hätte Lir vielleicht anders reagiert, wäre es gar nicht zum Streit sondern möglicherweise zu einer einigermaßen angenehmen Unterhaltung gekommen. Lir hatte sich gut gehalten, hinsichtlich seines Zorns. Aber als Jedi hätte er noch ruhiger bleiben müssen, noch passiver. Aber er hätte auch nicht damit rechnen können, das Turalyon ihn so erbittert angreifen würde. Dieser telekinetische Würgegriff war ziemlich stark. Hatte Turalyon vielleicht einfach nur nach einem Grund gesucht, ihm seine Stärke zu demonstrieren? Lir seufzte und wischte sich etwas Torte von der Robe. Wenigstens war abgesehen von Turalyon niemand verletzt worden. Die gelben Pusteln würden aber schnell wieder heilen. Auch Ryans blaues Auge war nicht der Rede wert. Lir sah auf sein Chronometer und beschloss, ein wenig meditieren zu gehen. Er verabschiedete sich von seinen Freunden und verließ den Speisesaal. Es gab im Tempel so viele wunderbare Orte. Lir bevorzugte ein riesiges Gewächshaus, den Raum der tausend Quellen, wo Springbrunnen plätscherten und sich Wasserfälle in einen Smaragdwald ergossen. Am nächsten Morgen würde es dann nach Kashyyyk, der Heimat der Wookiees, gehen. Lir freute sich schon darauf.


	5. Kapitel 4

4

Turalyon folgte Meister Dooku durch die Korridore des Jedi-Tempels. Der Schwertmeister hatte Ari Fel und Lagan Neva weg geschickt, weil er sich mit seinem Schüler alleine unterhalten wollte. Doch noch hatte Dooku kein Wort gesagt. Er stapfte nur hastig durch die Flure, sein schwarzer Umhang bauschte sich hinter ihm auf wie eine Gewitterwolke. Turalyon hatte Mühe, mit ihm Schritt zu halten. "Meister Dooku, ich..." Da fuhr Dooku heran und sah seinen Schüler mit zornigen Augen an. "Schweig still. Du hast dich wie ein Kind benommen, Turalyon. Bist du dir nicht zu hoch für eine dumme Essensschlacht mit anderen Schülern?" Turalyon sah betreten zu Boden. Dooku erwartete keine Antwort. Er schimpfte weiter. "Und dein Würgegriff... in so einer Situation bringt dir das keinen Vorteil. Willst du, dass man dich aus dem Orden wirft? Dann bist du in der Agrarabteilung, wo eigentlich diese törichten Narren hingehören, mit denen du da gekämpft hast." Dooku knurrte und schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf. "Sie dich nur an. Dein Gesicht ist voller Pusteln, deine Robe völlig ruiniert." Er schnippte Turalyon eine Münze hin, die Turalyon auffing. Die braunen Augen des mächtigen Schwertmeisters hatten einen Teil ihres Zorns verloren. "Deine letzte Robe ging doch heute morgen kaputt, beim Lichtschwerttraining, nicht wahr?" Turalyon nickte peinlich berührt. Am Morgen hatte er gegen seinen Meister gekämpft und war kläglich gescheitert. War das vielleicht der Grund, warum er vorhin die Beherrschung verloren hatte? Dooku lächelte und zog seinen Umhang von den Schultern und reichte ihn Turalyon. Dieser nahm den Umhang überrascht entgegen. "Zieh den über, damit nicht gleich jeder sieht, wie sich mein Schüler so macht", meinte Dooku mit einer gewissen Schärfe in seiner Stimme. Turalyon gehorchte. Jetzt war seine verdreckte Robe von Dookus Umhang verdeckt. "Wir sprechen uns heute Abend", meinte Dooku noch und wandte sich dann ab. Turalyon wollte es ihm schon gleich tun, um in den Ausgang des Tempels anzusteuern. Doch da drehte sich Dooku noch einmal um. "Es war gut, wie du mit deiner Umgebung agiert hast. Aber du bist zu überheblich. Dein Lichtschwert muss eine Erweiterung deines Arms, deines Geistes...ja, deines ganzen Selbst sein. Vorhin hast du wie ein Stümper damit herum gefuchtelt. Extra Übungen...Jeden Morgen!" Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Schwertmeister Dooku um und ging davon. Turalyon seufzte, ehe er selber auch weiter ging, den nächsten Ausgang ansteuerte. Ihm war klar, dass Meister Dooku enttäuscht von ihm war. Er hatte gute Gründe. Turalyon hatte sich zu leicht von seinem Bruder provozieren lassen - obwohl es sonst ja eher umgekehrt der Fall war - und hatte ziemlich laienhaft ausgesehen, als er gegen seinen Bruder gekämpft hatte. Aber Lir hatte Meister Dooku beleidigt. Und das hatte Turalyon nicht auf sich sitzen lassen wollen. Schließlich fühlte er sich wohl bei dem Schwertmeister, auch wenn dieser ein strenger Lehrer war. Doch Turalyon hatte auch angefangen und zuerst gegen Lirs Meister, Tyvokka, gestichelt. Das bereute er nun. Er liebte seinen Bruder, das stand außer Frage. Doch gerade deshalb wollte er sich auch mit ihm messen. Schon immer waren sie beide Rivalen gewesen, hatten sich ständig gestritten. Wie oft hatten sie sich duelliert? Immer hatte Turalyon gewonnen, doch natürlich genoss er diesen kleinen, persönlichen Wettbewerb auch.

Heute war sein Bruder ziemlich gut gewesen. Und ich habe ihn gewürgt, war bereit, ihm richtig weh zu tun, fuhr es Turalyon durch den Kopf, als er den Jedi-Tempel verließ und die Stufen hinab stieg, in Richtung der Stadt. Der Wunsch, ein starker Jedi zu sein, machte sowohl ihn als auch seinen Bruder Lir aus. Doch seltsamerweise gingen beide meistens unfreundlich miteinander um. Vielleicht, so dachte Turalyon, gefällt es mir nicht, dass er langsam besser wird. Er mausert sich ganz schön. Aber was ist so schlimm daran, übertroffen zu werden? In Gedanken versunken schlenderte Turalyon durch die Fußgängerzone. Er beschloss, sich bei Lir zu entschuldigen. Schließlich waren sie beide Jedi-Ritter. So kleinliche Konflikte waren schwachsinnig. Ein gesunder Wettbewerb war in Ordnung. Doch bei ihm und Lir war es...schon nicht mehr gesund. Es hätte böse enden können, beim Mittagessen. Turalyon tauchte in das Straßenlabyrinth von Coruscant ein.

Die Wolkenkratzer und Türme von Galactic City reckten sich kilometerhoch über die Oberfläche des Planeten Coruscant in den Himmel. Die Grundsteine der Türme befanden sich schon seit mehr als tausend Generationen an ihrem Platz, seit den Gründungstagen der Alten Republik vor über 25000 Jahren. Im Laufe der Jahrtausende waren höhere und höhere Strukturen auf den alten, verfallenen Grundmauern errichtet worden. Turalyon suchte einen Taxistand auf und stieg in eines der Schwebetaxis ein. Zu dem dicken, rodianischen Fahren meinte er, dass er gerne in das nördliche Einkaufsviertel gebracht werden wollte. Der Rodianer quiekte eine Zustimmung und hob mit dem Schwebetaxi ab, raste durch die Straßenschluchten, durch dichten Verkehr in Richtung seines Ziels. Turalyon sah aus dem Fenster und blickte nach unten, in eine endlose Schlucht. Es gab Bereiche, die niemals das Licht sahen und in den Tiefen der Stadt lauerte namenloser Schrecken. Weit unten lebten Menschen, die von der Gesellschaft verstoßen wurden und sich von den Abfällen der Oberschicht ernährten. Es gab Mutanten und Monster. Und unglaubliche Geheimnisse, tief unter der Stadt. Turalyon bewunderte die Schönheit der Stadt, die Vielfalt an intelligenten Spezies. Am Himmel bewegten sich tausende von Raumschiffe in einem ständigen Kommen und Gehen. Und kurz fragte sich der junge Jedi-Schüler, wie sein Leben wohl aussehen würde, wenn man ihn nie nach Coruscant gebracht hätte. Wäre er dann Pilot geworden? Kopfgeldjäger? Oder gar Bürokrat? Turalyon seufzte, als ihm klar wurde, dass nur der Jedi-Orden und sein Bruder sein Leben ausmachten. Andere hatten Arbeit, Geld, Hobbies, Frauen, Raumschiffe. Turalyon jedoch besaß nichts außer seinem Lichtschwert und der dreckigen Robe, die er trug. Kurz machte ihm dieser Gedanke zu schaffen. Dann hielt das Schwebetaxi an und Turalyon sah, dass sie mitten über einer Einkaufspassage schwebten. Er bezahlte, nahm sich das Wechselgeld und stieg aus dem Taxi auf eine Brücke, sah sich dann nach einem guten Geschäft um, wo er sich eine neue Robe zulegen konnte. Schnell fand sich ein Geschäft und er kaufte sich eine neue, schwarze Robe. Das Geld reichte sogar noch für einen Umhang aus Katarnhaut. Turalyon beschloss, den Umhang Meister Dooku zu schenken.

Zufrieden verließ er das Geschäft, kämpfte sich durch die Massen an Passanten in Richtung Taxistand. Als plötzlich eine Explosion alle anderen Geräusche übertönte und die Druckwelle Turalyon zu Boden warf. Ein Flammenball leuchtete in der Nähe auf. In einem Geschäft war offenbar etwas explodiert. Turalyon stieß ein paar huttische Flüche aus, weil ein Zipfel seiner Robe glühte. Trümmer hagelten auf den Boden, doch dank der Macht schützte sich der junge Jedi-Schüler vor Schaden. Sobald die Flammen weniger wurden, trat er näher an das Geschäft heran. Das Schaufenster war zerbrochen, das Leuchtschild teilweise geschmolzen und zerbrochen. "Eddies Gleiter" hießt der Laden. Das Innere des Ladens brannte noch. Etliche Speederbikes und Schwebegleiter waren explodiert, in Flammen aufgegangen. Turalyon griff nach der Macht und sprang über eine kleinere Flamme in das Geschäft. Der Boden war noch ganz heiß, doch Turalyon erschuf eine Art Schutzschild um sich, der die enorme Hitze neutralisierte. Er sah sich um. Doch abgesehen von brennenden Gleiterwracks gab es nichts zu sehen. Er näherte sich dem hinteren Teil des Ladens, als ein Teil der Decke einstürzte. Eine tragende Säule war bei der Explosion zerborsten. Turalyon nutzte die Macht und wich einem Stahlträger aus, aktivierte sein Lichtschwert. Er zerschlug ein paar Trümmer, um sich weiter durch die Reste des Geschäftes kämpfen zu können. Hinter ein paar Trümmern, die einmal ein Landgleiter gewesen waren, lag eine Tür. Turalyon konzentrierte sich, ließ die Macht durch sich fließen. Er hob die Trümmer hoch und räumte sie weg. Dann schaltete er sein Lichtschwert aus und ging zu der Tür und warf sich seitlich dagegen. Denn die Türklinge glühte noch und Turalyon wagte nicht, sie zu berühren. Die Tür sprang auf und der junge Jedi-Schüler betrat den Raum. Es war eine Art Büro. Auch hier war ein Teil der Deckenverkleidung eingestürzt. Halb unter seinem Schreibtisch lag ein Mann. Er blutete am Kopf. Hastig kniete sich Turalyon hin, untersuchte den Mann. Er lebte noch. Schnell entfernte der Jedi-Schüler einen Atemfilter von seinem Gürtel und schob diesen dem Mann in den Mund. "Was ist passiert?", wollte Turalyon wissen. Der Mann, offenbar Eddie, der Besitzer des Ladens, kam langsam wieder zu sich. "Ein Anschlag", klagte er gedämpft. Er hustete heftig, nahm dann aber den Filter wieder aus dem Mund. "Dieser Mistkerl Qorl muss das gewesen sein! Er will mich aus dem Weg haben!" Turalyon spürte ein hohes Maß an Aufregung. Sicher war der Mann geschockt, hatte er doch gerade knapp einen Anschlag überlebt. Turalyon machte sich nicht die Mühe, mit seinem Komlink die Feuerwehr zu rufen. Sicher hatte das schon jemand erledigt. "Wer ist dieser Qorl?", wollte er daher wissen. Klar, eigentlich war so etwas die Aufgabe der Sicherheitskräfte. Doch wo Turalyon schon wieder seine Robe ruiniert hatte, wollte er auch, dass es sich lohnte für ihn. "Qorl ist mein Konkurrent. Der Besitzer von "Höher und Schneller", am Ende der anderen Straßenseite. Er hasst mich, weil ich mehr Gleiter verkaufe. Deshalb muss er einen Thermaldetonator in meinen Laden geschmuggelt haben, irgendwie." Turalyon nickte nur und sah sich um. Es gab noch eine Hintertür, durch die er nun mit Eddie in eine kleine, schattige Hintergasse trat. Beide gingen wieder auf die Einkaufspassage, wo nun ein Gleiter der Feuerwehr landete. "Ich gehe mal zu diesem Qorl und frage ihn aus." Mit diesen Worten überquerte Turalyon die Einkaufspassage und suchte nach dem besagten Laden, "Hoher und Schneller". Hinter sich sah er noch, wie Eddie von Leuten umringt wurde. "Wie gut, dass ich versichert bin. Aber meine Akten muss ich noch retten..." Feuerwehrdroiden stürmten in das zerstörte Geschäft.

Recht schnell fand Turalyon den Laden des Konkurrenten. Doch er war bereits geschlossen. Im hinteren Teil des Ladens machte der Jedi-Schüler eine vage Bewegung aus. Kurz sah er sich um, ehe er das kleine Geschäft umrundete und in einer kleinen Gasse auch hier einen Hinterausgang entdeckte. Ein Speederbike stand dort, angekettet und mit einem Sicherheitsschloss versehen. Also war da noch jemand im Geschäft, dachte sich Turalyon. Er klopfte an der Tür, benutzte gleichzeitig die Macht, um hinaus zu greifen. Er spürte zwei Lebensformen im Geschäft. "Aufmachen, ich habe ein paar Fragen", sagte Turalyon und wartete ab. Er fühlte, dass beide Lebensformen Angst bekamen. Niemand machte die Tür auf. Turalyon schlug noch einmal gegen die Tür, diesmal etwas kräftiger. "Aufmachen. Im Namen der Republik." Er konnte spüren, wie die beiden Lebensformen sich von der Hintertür entfernten und sich der Vordertür des Ladens näherten. Turalyon legte eine Hand auf das Schloss der Hintertür. Mit technischen Dingen kannte er sich gut aus. Er konnte die Komplexität des Schlosses spüren, sämtliche Einzelteile und deren Zusammenhang miteinander. Er benutzte die Macht, griff nach verschiedenen Teilen des Schlosses. Und öffnete so die Tür. Das Schloss sprang auf und Turalyon trat in das Hinterzimmer. Schnell sah er sich um und beeilte sich. Im Verkaufsraum jedoch warteten Qorl und eine Frau auf ihn. Sie hatten beide ihre Blaster gezogen und kaum hatte der Jedi-Schüler den Raum betreten, eröffneten sie das Feuer. Schnell aktivierte Turalyon sein Lichtschwert und ließ die Macht durch sich strömen. Das Lichtschwert wurde zu einem Teil seiner Selbst, bewegte sich wie von alleine in die Schussbahn der Blasterstrahlen und lenkte sie an die Wand. Gleichzeitig stürmte Turalyon nach vorne und schlug den vorderen Teil der Blasterpistole des älteren Mannes ab. Dann benutzte er die Macht, um dem jüngeren Mann den Blaster aus der Hand zu reißen. "Bitte, töten Sie uns nicht", flehte der Ältere und kniete sich hin. "Nehmen sie alles, aber bitte lassen Sie uns am Leben!" Turalyon war verwirrt. "Warum sollte ich Sie töten? Ich will eigentlich nur wissen, ob Sie etwas mit der Explosion in Eddies Laden auf der anderen Straßenseite zu tun haben." Der ältere Mann, Qorl, sah nun ebenso verwirrt aus wie Turalyon zuvor. "Ich habe nichts damit zu tun, ehrlich nicht", beteuerte Qorl. Turalyon benutzte die Macht, um die oberflächlichen Gedanken des Mannes zu sondieren. Er sprach die Wahrheit. In dem Moment erkannte Turalyon, dass Eddie gelogen hatte. "Natürlich", murmelte Turalyon verstehend. "Eddie wollte Sie loswerden. Er hat die Explosion selber arrangiert. Gleichzeitig ist das ganze ein ziemlicher Versicherungsbetrug. Ich entschuldige mich...die Kosten der Schäden wird der Jedi-Orden tragen." Er deutete auf die Blasterspuren an den Wänden.

Dann eilte Turalyon nach draußen. Er drängte sich an den Passanten und Schaulustigen vorbei, stürmte in Eddies zerstörten Laden, der inzwischen von der Feuerwehr mit blauem Schaum gelöscht worden war. Als Turalyon die Hintertür aufstieß, war Eddie gerade dabei, gewisse Datensticks in einen Koffer zu legen. "Oh, schon wieder da. Konnte Qorl dingfest gemacht werden?" Turalyon war wütend. Man hatte ihn angelogen und manipuliert. Er aktivierte sein Lichtschwert und die grüne Klinge beleuchtete seine zornigen Gesichtszüge. "Du hast mich angelogen", meinte er knurrend. "Du hast deinen Laden selber demoliert. Um die Versicherung abzuzocken und deinem Konkurrenten die Schuld in die Schuhe zu schieben." Eddie wich schockiert zurück. "Ein... Ein Jedi... ich... es tut mir leid" Er stammelte, zitterte vor Angst. Turalyon musste zugeben, dass ihm das irgendwie gefiel. Doch die Wut, so hereingelegt worden zu sein, verdrängte alles andere. "Du hast einen Jedi angelogen und sicher wäre es dir recht gewesen, wenn Qorl von mir getötet worden wäre, oder unschuldig im Knast gelandet wäre..." Langsam trat Turalyon näher heran. Plötzlich zog Eddie ein Vibromesser, eine Waffe, dessen Klinge enorm schnell vibrierte und damit sehr gefährlich war und durch Panzerungen schneiden konnte. Turalyon nutzte die Macht und umrundete Eddie blitzschnell, stand dann hinter ihm und hielt ihm das Lichtschwert an den Hals. "Bist du sicher, dass du mich angreifen willst? Ay...So viele Gründe, für die du auf Oovo 4 schmoren wirst." Eddie begann wieder zu jammern. "Ich bin sicher, wir können uns einigen, verehrter Jedi. Wie wäre es mit 20.000?" Turalyon knurrte. "40.000", korrigierte Eddie sich. Da brannte bei Turalyon eine Sicherung durch. Erst log dieser Typ, gefährdete Leben... denn durch die Explosion waren sicher auch Passanten verletzt worden. Und dann versuchte er, einen Jedi zu kaufen. Turalyon hielt sein Lichtschwert mit der rechten Hand an den Hals von Eddie. Dann trat er zurück und drückte mit der linken Hand den Kopf des Mannes nach vorne, in die smaragdgrüne Klinge. Körper, Kopf und Vibromesser fielen zu Boden. Dann stürzten Sicherheitskräfte in den Raum. "Sorry, wir schwebten im Stau. Was ist denn hier passiert?" Sie sahen auf die Leiche des betrügerischen Verkäufers. Turalyon begann zu schildern, was passiert war. Doch in dieser Geschichte griff Eddie ihn an und Turalyon hatte sich nur verteidigt. Als Turalyon mit einer angesengten Robe und verschwitzten Haaren zum Tempel zurückkehrte, dachte er noch immer darüber nach, ob er Recht oder Unrecht getan hatte.


	6. Kapitel 5

5

Lir balancierte auf einem schmalen, verdrehten Ast eines Wroshyr-Baums, über einem schwarzen Abgrund. Der Himmel war so hell, dass es ihn blendete, die gähnende Leere unter ihm war gleichzeitig so bedrohlich, dass Lir schwindelig wurde. Also versuchte er, einfach nur den Ast anzuschauen. Anfangs war der Ast so dick wie ein Bantha gewesen und es war einfach, die Balance zu halten. Aber schnell wurde der Ast schmaler, bis er nur noch so dick war wie Lirs Oberschenkel. Der junge Padawan musste die Arme ausbreiten, kämpfte mit seinem Gleichgewicht. Sein Herz klopfte wie wild, pochte so hart gegen seine Rippen, das Lir glaubte, er würde ohnmächtig werden. Wie konnte der Ast sein Gewicht überhaupt halten? Er ging weiter, Schritt für Schritt. Ganz langsam. Doch dann glitt er aus, verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel. Im letzten Moment konnte Lir den Ast ergreifen. Als er nach oben sah, blendete ihn die Sonne, so dass er die Augen zusammen kneifen musste. Das Licht tat fast schon weh, fühlte sich heiß auf seinem Gesicht an. Leuchtende Punkten tanzten in seinem Blickfeld, selbst als er die Augen schloss. Er blickte nach unten, in den scheinbar bodenlosen Abgrund. Endlose Dunkelheit. Alles schien sich zu drehen und Lir ahnte, dass er sich nicht mehr lange festhalten konnte. Die finstere Tiefe unter ihm schien nach ihm zu rufen. "Ich habe auf dich gewartet", hörte er eine leise, bedrohliche Stimme, die aus weiter Ferne zu ihm herauf hallte. "Hier gehörst du hin!" Die Worte wiederholten sich und es fiel Lir immer schwerer, sich festzuhalten. Er versuchte, sich wieder auf den Ast zu schwingen, doch er rutschte ab und verlor dann den Halt, stürzte in die Tiefe. Die Dunkelheit verschluckte ihn, ließ sogar das blendende Sonnenlicht trübe wirken. Er konnte ein triumphierendes, hohles Lachen in der Finsternis unter sich hören, während er fiel. Wie im Vakuum des Alls war Lir von Dunkelheit umgeben, sein Herz schlug wie wild. "Nein", rief er, doch die Dunkelheit schien seine Stimme zu verschlucken. "Nein!!!"

Lir schrak aus seinem Traum hoch, stieß sich den Kopf an seiner Schlafkoje und setzte sich dann auf, um sich den Kopf zu reiben und ins Halbdunkel zu spähen. "Hey, kannst du nicht etwas leiser schlafen, Alter." Lir sah in die gegenüberliegende Schlafkoje, wo Ryan ihn schlaftrunken ansah. Groß war die gegenseitige Überraschung gewesen, als beide am gestrigen Morgen vor demselben Raumtransporter standen und von ihren Meistern erfuhren, dass sie auf eine gemeinsame Mission gingen. Yaddle und Tyvokka hatten es bereits gewusst, hatten jedoch Einzelheiten zurück gehalten. Selbst als Yaddle mit Ryan beim Jedi-Rat war, hatte man ihnen nur das Nötigste gesagt. Yaddle meinte zu Ryan, dass ein komplettes Missionsbriefing während des Flugs nach Kashyyyk stattfinden würde. Zu Lir hatte Tyvokka nur gesagt, dass die Mission wahrscheinlich recht simpel und stressfrei werden würde.

"Tut mir leid", murmelte Lir zu seinem Kumpel. Er schwang die Beine aus der Koje. Dieser Traum war so seltsam, so unwirklich gewesen. Und doch war diese Stimme so durchdringend gewesen. So realistisch. Kurz sah er sich um, doch da waren nur die vier Schlafkojen des kleinen Frachters, den die Jedi von der Republik gestellt bekommen hatten, das Pochen seines Herzens und die Geräusche der Triebwerke. Und nun Ryans Brummen, als er es aufgab, wieder einzuschlafen. "Schlecht geträumt?" Lir sah seinen Mitschüler an und nickte. Kurz starrte Ryan ihn an, ehe er zur Seite sah. "Das kenne ich", sagte Ryan leise und stand dann auf, um sich anzuziehen. Lir tat es ihm gleich. Er konnte die Anwesenheit seines Meisters spüren, wenige Meter entfernt, im Cockpit des Schiffes. Meisterin Yaddle war bei ihm.

Nun, wo Lir richtig wach war, dachte er näher über seinen Traum nach. Jedi-Ritter lernten schon in frühester Kindheit, Träume zu bewerten, ihnen aber nicht zu trauen. Träume konnten unsinnig, verwirrend sein, aber manchmal auch erleuchten, einen Funken Wahrheit enthalten. Ein Jedi sollte die Bedeutung eines Traumes so prüfen, wie er unsicheren Boden testete. Nur wenn der Traum etwas bedeuten konnte, war es wert, näher über ihn nachzudenken. Träume konnten nichts anderes als zufällige Erinnerungen sein. Manche Jedi sahen etwas in ihren Träumen, manche aber auch nicht. Lir war mit dieser Gabe nur sehr spärlich ausgestattet und zog es meistens vor, nicht lange über seine Träume nachzugrübeln. Was konnte der Traum auch schon bedeuten? Er war von einem Ast in die Dunkelheit gestürzt. Wahrscheinlich handelte es sich um eine Art Versagungsangst, die Furcht, zu scheitern. Schließlich war er nach Kashyyyk gekommen, um seinen Zorn endlich ganz aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Die Mission war eigentlich nur Nebensache, besonders wenn sie wirklich so simpel und leicht zu bewältigen war. Lir versuchte, zuversichtlich zu sein und vertrieb den Traum aus seinen Gedanken. Er würde es schon schaffen und er würde ein mächtiger Jedi-Ritter werden. "Träume und Visionen sollte man nicht trauen", sagte Ryan mit seltsam belegter Stimme. "Ich sehe manchmal auch allerhand Unsinn. Man sollte nicht zuviel hinein interpretieren. Meisterin Yaddle sagt, man soll sich lieber dem Augenblick bewusst sein." Lir nickte, zog sich seine braune Robe an und sah auf Chronometer. Er erkannte, dass sie bereits fast 16 Stunden unterwegs waren. Bald würden sie also da sein, denn der Flug von Coruscant nach Kashyyyk dauerte mit dem veralteten Hyperraumantrieb des Frachters etwa 17 Stunden. Die ersten Minuten im Frachter hatten Lir und Ryan damit verbracht, sich über den alten Raumtransporter lustig zu machen. Es war ein YT-1210, ein fast antikes Raumschiff. Es hatte eine untertassenartige Form, vorne ragte eine einzelne, schwache Laserkanone aus dem Bug. Das Cockpit ragte etwas seitlich aus der Untertasse. Das Schiff war eine Nussschale. Der Frachtraum war verglichen mit modernen Frachtern winzig. Ebenso die Kojen und der Aufenthaltsraum. Beide Schüler hatten wissen wollen, wie ihre Mission genau aussehen würde, doch die Jedi-Meister hatten dazu geschwiegen und sich über alte Zeiten unterhalten. Denn Yaddle und Tyvokka waren beide über 400 Jahre alt. Sie waren Freude seit ihrer Padawan-Zeit und als beide anfingen, über alte Zeiten zu sinnieren, wussten Lir und Ryan, dass das wohl lange dauern konnte.

Also hatten sich die Jedi-Schüler in den Laderaum des Frachters begeben und dort ein wenig mit dem Lichtschwert trainiert. Stundenlang hatten beide die verschiedenen Stile trainiert. Sie hatten mit Form Eins angefangen, der mit simplen Bewegungen die Trefferzonen des Gegners treffen sollte, die eigenen jedoch schützen musste. Der Stil beinhaltete die Grundlagen des Lichtschwertkampfes. Und obwohl die Bewegungen simpel anmuteten, waren sie tödlich. Stilwechsel konnten einen unvorsichtigen Gegner überraschen und ausschalten. Die höchste Kunst von Form Eins war, wenn beide Kontrahenten ständig Angriff und Parade durchführten, sich dabei abwechselten und immer schneller in ihren Bewegungen wurden. Einem Schlag folgte die Abwehr, während die Lichtschwerter sich so schnell bewegten, dass ein Fehler den Tod bedeuteten konnte. Lir und Ryan hatten es versucht und hatten dreißig Sekunden durchgehalten, ehe Ryan nach hinten sprang und Lirs Klinge ihn fast erwischt hätte. Der Grad an Konzentration, der hier erforderlich war, war nicht zu unterschätzen. Dann hatten sich beide Schüler Form Zwei gewidmet, der Makashi-Technik. Ein eleganter Stil, bei der das Lichtschwert nur mit einer Hand gehalten wurde und man sich auf schnelle aber leichte Schläge verließ. Der Stil war nett anzusehen, forderte flüssige Bewegungen des Körpers und der Klinge. Doch hatten Lir und Ryan eine gewisse Antipathie mit dieser Technik, da sie die Lieblingstechnik von Schwertmeister Dooku war. So widmeten sie sich schnell der Form Drei, der defensiven Soresu-Technik, die sich hauptsächlich auf die Defensive konzentrierte. Sie wechselten sich am Anfang ab, schossen mit Blasterpistolen aufeinander und wehrten den Schuss mit der Klinge ab, lenkten ihn auf den Boden. Dann kämpften sie gegeneinander. Mit dem Stil widmete man sich gänzlich der Verteidigung und wartete, bis der Angreifer einen Großteil seiner Energie verbraucht hatte und Fehler machte. Lange hatten sich Ryan und Lir umkreist und am Ende hatte sich Lir die Zähne an seinem Kumpel ausgebissen. Ryan war sehr gut, was die Soresu-Technik betraf. So hatten sie dann zu Form Vier gewechselt und hier war Lir im Vorteil, denn die Ataru-Technik mit seinen schnellen Bewegungsabläufen hatte einen Vorteil bei einzelnen Gegnern und bei genügend Bewegungsfreiheit. Man verließ sich auf Geschwindigkeit, Kraft und Akrobatik. Mit einigen Saltos und Drehungen hatte Lir seinen Mitschüler ziemlich ins Schwitzen gebracht. Lir liebte diesen Stil, denn er hatte einmal gesehen, wie Meister Yoda einen Trainingskampf gegen Dooku ausfocht und dabei mit schnellen Saltos den Schwertmeister in seine Schranken verwies. Form Fünf war ein sehr offensiver Stil. Hier hieß es, den Gegner mit kraftvollen, energischen Angriffen zu überwältigen. Das Schwert hielt man hier meistens mit beiden Händen. Eine ganze Weile hatten beiden Schüler aufeinander eingedroschen. Und obwohl die kräftigen Schläge nützlich waren, gefiel der Stil Ryan und Lir nicht besonders. Nur bei gelegentlichen Stilwechseln fanden sie diese Form nützlich. Ryan verließ sich lieber auf die Defensive und Lir auf Schnelligkeit anstatt auf Stärke. Form Sechs war eine Art Mischung aus den vorangegangenen Stilen. Doch wahre Meisterschaft in der Niman-Technik hieß, in allen Formen eher durchschnittliche Kenntnisse zu haben. Nur kurz kämpften Lir und Ryan auf diese Weise, überraschten sich mit schnellen Angriffen und Schlagkombinationen. Dann wandten sie sich dem siebten und letzten Stil zu. Die Vaapad-Technik war ein verhältnismäßig neuer Stil und noch immer nicht vollkommen perfektioniert. Denn der Stil verlangte eine enorme Konzentration und Kenntnis der anderen Stile. Gleichzeitig benutzte man die Macht, um die Angriffe des Gegners zu bestimmen, um eher intuitiv zu agieren. Deshalb war dieser Stil recht schwierig zu kontern, da die Bewegungen fast spontan und unvorhersehbar sein mussten. Nachdem sie stundenlang trainiert hatten, waren beide wieder ins Cockpit gegangen. Und weil die beiden Jedi-Meister noch immer miteinander plauderten hatten beide Schüler beschlossen, sich etwas Schlaf zu gönnen.

Und nun betraten beide das Cockpit. Tyvokka saß am Steuer, Yaddle neben sich. Durch das Sichtfenster sahen sie den wirbelnden, blauen Hyperraum. "Wir würden nun gerne alle Einzelheiten der Mission hören", meinte Lir und setzte sich auf einen der freien Sitze hinter dem Pilotensitz. Ryan tat es ihm gleich. Yaddle drehte sich zu den Beiden um. "Kashyyyk gerät in die Wirren der Planeten, die sich von der Republik losgesagt haben. Etliche Welten wollen unabhängig sein." Ryan runzelte die Stirn, kämmte sich eine braune Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Und was hat Kashyyyk damit zu tun?" Tyvokka blökte eine Antwort, die Yaddle sofort übersetzte: "Wroshyr-Holz härter ist als so mancher Stahl. Die Bäume hier wachsen schnell und deshalb das Holz kostengünstig ist. Einige der Unabhängigen Planeten stellen Privatarmeen auf. Und das Holz soll zu billigen, doch widerstandsfähigen Rüstungen verarbeitet werden. Ein paar Söldner eben dieser Privatarmeen nun die Stadt Thikkiiana erobert haben. Sie stehlen Holzvorräte und halten Wookiees als Geiseln, um noch mehr Holz zu erpressen und eine Gegenwehr der Wookiees zu verhindern. Es heißt, dass die Wookiees sogar Rüstungen herstellen müssen." Yaddle sah nach vorne, als Tyvokka einen Schalter betätigte und den kleinen Raumtransporter aus dem Hyperraum in den Subraum zurückzog. Vor ihnen, in einiger Ferne, war die grüne Kugel zu sehen, die Kashyyyk war. Ryan lehnte sich nach vorne. "Das klingt eher nach einem Job für Sondereinsatzkommandos." Lir grinste daraufhin. "Sind wir nicht so etwas Ähnliches?" Wieder jaulte der Wookiee etwas und Yaddle übersetzte es für ihren Schüler: "Meister Tyvokka und ich den Plan haben, in Thikkiiana einzudringen. Die Stadt nicht sehr groß ist. Wenn die Söldner nicht von alleine aufgeben, wir die sie zerschlagen, während ihr, Schüler, die gefangenen Wookiees in Sicherheit bringt." Ryan nickte und lehnte sich zurück, um sich den Planeten anzuschauen, der bereits das gesamte Sichtfenster ausfüllte. Lir schmunzelte und verschränkte die Arme. "Klingt echt nach einem lockeren Ausflug", murmelte er und verzog das Gesicht.


	7. Kapitel 6

6

Das Leben konnte ganz schön hart sein. Besonders, wenn es absolut keinen Ausweg aus seiner Situation gab. Für Salin Tzett war jeder Tag ein Kampf um das nackte Überleben gewesen. Salin Tzett war ein Farmer auf dem Planeten Da Soocha gewesen, einer Welt im Einflussbereich der kriminellen Hutten. Eigentlich hätte das Leben angenehm und schön sein können. Doch das war es nicht. Salin Tzett und sein Volk wurden ausgebeutet. Seit Tausenden von Jahren, seit die Hutten sich auf Nal Hutta breit gemacht hatten. Sie kontrollierten das Gebiet. Ein Großteil der landwirtschaftlichen Erzeugnisse wurde seit jeher nach Nal Hutta gebracht, wo sich die Hutten in ihrem Reichtum suhlten, während so viele Planeten Hinterwäldlerplaneten waren. Unterdrückt durch die Hutten. Die Bewohner von Da Soocha mussten enorm viel arbeiten, bekamen jedoch nur wenig Geld. Es war fast so, als wären sie Sklaven. Sie dienten nur dazu, Nal Hutta zu versorgen, wo die fetten, schleimigen Hutten regierten und sich bereicherten, in Dekadenz schwelgten.

Gesetze oder Gerechtigkeit hatte es noch nie gegeben. Wer sich gegen die Hutten auflehnte, der starb. So hatte Salin Tzetts Leben ausgesehen. In der Vergangenheit hatte Salin Tzett schon einmal versucht, diesem Elend zu entrinnen. In seiner Jugend hatte er sich auf einen Frachter geschlichen, um irgendwie auf zivilisiertere Welten zu kommen, um dort einen Neuanfang zu wagen. Doch der Frachter war von Piraten überfallen worden. Salin Tzett sollte damals als Sklave verkauft werden. Ein Patrouillenschiff des Hutten jedoch fing das Piratenschiff ab und Salin Tzett wurde befreit. Da er jedoch genau wusste, dass man ihn nicht freundlich behandeln würde, wenn man erfuhr woher er kam, log Salin Tzett und wurde selber zu einem Söldner im Auftrag der Hutten, wo er lernte zu kämpfen. Damals war er neunzehn Jahre alt gewesen. Elf Jahre später war er selber der Captain eines Patrouillenschiffes gewesen und überwachte die Grenzen des Huttraums. Er arbeitete für eben jene Unterdrücker, die er selber so sehr hasste. Doch, so hatte er sich gesagt, gab es vielleicht irgendwann eine Möglichkeit, etwas zum Positiven zu verändern. Irgendwann kam es zu einem Konflikt mit einer Gruppe von Piraten und am Ende war das Patrouillenschiff so schwer beschädigt gewesen, dass sich Salin Tzett in eine Rettungskapsel setzen musste und sich vom Schiff löste. Lange trieb er damals durchs All, wäre fast verhungert oder erstickt. Doch ironischerweise landete die Rettungskapsel wieder auf Da Soocha. Sein einigermaßen erträgliches Leben war vorbei und er wurde wieder ein Farmer. Zehn lange Jahre hatte er seitdem schuften müssen. Von morgens bis abends die riesigen Erntemaschinen bedienen, die über die Felder von Da Soocha krochen und gleichzeitig säten und ernteten. Der Lohn war mickrig, irgendwann war den Bewohnern sogar ihr eigenes Land genommen worden und sie mussten in kleinen Baracken wohnen, nahe ihrem Arbeitsplatz. Die einzige Freude, die die Farmer hatten, war illegaler Schnaps aus der Hauptstadt. Salin Tzett hatte genug von dem ganzen Elend, als bei einer Volksversammlung verkündet worden war, dass die Hutten noch einen größeren Anteil des erwirtschafteten Gewinns haben wollten und die Steuern außerdem um weitere Kredits in die Höhe schossen würden. Viele in der Menge, die sich auf dem Platz vor dem Rathaus der Hauptstadt versammelt hatten, hatten verärgert gebrüllt. Als einige der Farmer sogar gewalttätig wurden und die Söldner der Hutten das Feuer auf die Menschen eröffneten, brannte bei Salin Tzett plötzlich eine Sicherung durch. Er hatte sich einen Pflasterstein geschnappt, war zusammen mit hundert anderen Männern losgerannt und hatte den Stein einem Söldner auf den Kopf geschmettert. Als der Helm jedoch das Meiste abgefangen hatte, hatte er noch einmal zugeschlagen, diesmal ins Gesicht.

"Freiheit!", hatte jemand gebrüllt und Salin Tzett hatte sich dem verzweifelten Schrei nach Freiheit und Gerechtigkeit angeschlossen. Die wütende Masse der unterdrückten Arbeiter hatte mit einer Erntemaschine die Türen des Rathauses eingerissen und Salin Tzett hatte sich ein Gewehr von einem erschlagenen Soldaten genommen, war gemeinsam mit den anderen Farmern durch das Rathaus gestürmt. Die Welten der Hutten wurden von mehreren huttischen Gouverneuren regiert, Verwandte der mächtigen Verbrecherlords auf Nal Hutta. Söldner hatten sich ihnen in den Weg gestellt und das Feuer auf die Aufständischen eröffnet. Immer wieder gingen getroffene Farmer zu Boden, viele waren sofort tot gewesen, andere wurden von ihren Kameraden einfach überrannt. Der Verlust eines Einzelnen war nicht mehr wichtig, wenn man endlich etwas für die Gemeinschaft tun wollte. Die Söldner wurden niedergeschossen oder einfach totgeschlagen. In den engen Korridoren des Rathauses ging dabei einiges zu Bruch. Blasterschüsse sprengten den Putz aus den Wänden, Gemälde und Skulpturen wurden umgeworfen oder anderweitig demoliert. Irgendwann gaben sogar die Söldner den Widerstand auf und suchten ihr Heil in der Flucht, wobei sich einige sogar noch aus dem zweiten Stockwerk des Rathauses aus dem Fenster oder vom Balkon warfen. Am Ende waren die Aufständischen in das Büro des Gouverneurs, Votta dem Hutten, gestürmt und sahen, dass der fette, schleimige Gouverneur, der offensichtlich wie die Made im Speck lebte, sich hinter einer Gruppe von Söldnern mit Repetiergewehren versteckt hatte. "Keine Bewegung!", brüllte der Gouverneur mit vor Angst verzerrter Stimme und versuchte, sich mit seinem übergroßen Körper hinter seinem Schreibtisch zu verstecken. Die Aufständischen hielten inne und blickten genau in die Läufe der Repetiergewehre. Diese Art von Blastergewehr hatte eine hohe Feuerfrequenz und war deshalb besonders gefährlich. Dutzende von Menschen konnten in wenigen Sekunden nieder gemäht werden. "Wir weigern uns, diese Ausbeuterei länger hin zu nehmen", hatte Salin Tzett gebrüllt und die vielen anderen Aufständischen grölten zustimmend. Der Gouverneur stand nun auf, hob beschwichtigend seine fetten Hände. Als er sprach, zitterte sein wabbeliges Kinn vor Angst. "Bitte, ich bin sicher, wir können das zur Zufriedenheit des Volkes regeln, bitte verlassen Sie das Rathaus!" Ein befreundeter Farmer von Salin trat vor und richtete seinen Blaster auf Gouverneur Vermin. "Ich bin sicher, deine eigene Zufriedenheit ist dir viel wichtiger. Wir lassen uns nicht mehr von so einem fetten Ausbeuter herum kommandieren!" Er hatte einen Schuss abgefeuert, der den fetten Leib des Hutten traf. Der Gouverneur hatte geschrieen und versucht, sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch zu verstecken. Gleichzeitig hatte der Schusswechsel zwischen Söldner und Aufständischen begonnen. Salin musste sehen, wie sein Freund direkt in den Kopf getroffen wurde und er erwiderte den Beschuss, wie auch viele andere. Es roch nach Ozon und verbranntem Fleisch. Viele der Aufständischen wurden nieder geschossen, aber auch die Söldner waren irgendwann besiegt. Der huttische Gouverneur hatte am längsten überlebt. Viele, viele Blasterschüsse hatte es gebraucht, ihn zu erledigen. Salin Tzett und seine Leute hatten ihn regelrecht exekutiert. Es hatte kein Zurück mehr gegeben.

Seit diesem Tag war eine Woche vergangen. Sie hatten Da Soocha übernommen, hatten die Botschaft der Freiheit verbreitet. Etliche Welten im Gebiet der Hutten hatten sich ihnen angeschlossen. Und sogar Welten der Republik hatten sich der Unabhängigkeitsbewegung angeschlossen. Etliche Söldner, die einst für die Hutten gearbeitet hatten, hatten sich ihnen angeschlossen. Sie hatten nun mehr als genug Männer, um etwas zu bewirken. Doch es mangelte ihnen an guter Ausrüstung. Deshalb war Salin Tzett nun mit ein paar Männern nach Kashyyyk geflogen. Er hatte von dem harten Holz der Wookiees gehört und beschlossen, sich Rüstungen fertigen zu lassen. Günstig, effizient und leicht herzustellen. Perfekt. Salin Tzett hatte versucht, die Wookiees sogar zu bezahlen. Doch sie hatten sich geweigert, Salin Tzett und seine Sache zu unterstützen. Wookiees liebten den Frieden, liebten die Freiheit. Doch sie waren nicht bereit, kriegerische Handlungen zu unterstützen. Salin Tzett war gezwungen gewesen, die Stadt Thikkiiana zu besetzen. Etliche Wookiees waren nun ihre Gefangenen. Zwar hatte Salin Tzett befohlen, die Wookiees gut zu behandeln. Doch ihm war klar, dass das nicht ewig so weitergehen konnte. Nun wurde es scheinbar ernst. Man hatte Salin Tzett davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass sich ein Raumtransporter der Stadt näherte. Das Schiff trug das Symbol der Republik. Salin Tzett stand auf einer der hölzernen Plattformen und sah zum Himmel, kniff die buschigen Augenbrauen zusammen und strich sich durch das kurze, rote Haar. "Es geht also los...die Republik darf sich nicht in unsere Angelegenheiten einmischen." Nikiss, ein insektoider Verpine mit grüner Panzerung und großen Facettenaugen stand neben ihm. "Sollen wir sie vom Himmel holen?", fragte er lispelnd. Salin Tzett schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Ich will nicht mehr Blut vergießen als notwendig. Das würde die Republik auf uns hetzen. Sollen sie doch landen. Wir haben unser Druckmittel. Wenn wir genug Panzerungen haben, können wir wieder abhauen ohne dass jemand zu Schaden gekommen ist. Wir sind so weit gekommen. Ich bin nicht bereit, mich jemals wieder irgendwem zu beugen." Er sah zum Himmel, wo sicher irgendwo der Raumtransporter herum flog. "Wenn sie es auf die harte Tour wollen, sollen sie es auf die harte Tour bekommen. Aber vielleicht kommt es gar nicht erst dazu. Die Wookiees sollen sich beeilen. Wir brauchen die Rüstungen."


	8. Kapitel 7

7

Es war ein turbulenter Flug, als der kleine Raumfrachter in die Atmosphäre von Kashyyyk eintauchte. Die Maschinen des Frachters brummten und vibrierten, ehe Meister Tyvokka die Haupttriebwerke hinunterfuhr und das Repulsorfeld an der Unterseite des Frachters die Arbeit aufnahm. Das gedämpfte Brausen verdrängter Luftmassen war zu hören, als der Frachter über die dichten, grünen Wälder des Waldplaneten brauste. Lir sah gedankenverloren durch das Sichtfenster und fragte sich, wie er wohl zu Recht kommen würde. Er verstand die Sprache der Wookiees ein wenig besser als damals vor fünf Jahren, aber war bei Weitem noch nicht perfekt. Er hoffe, niemanden zu beleidigen und sich nicht selbst zum Idioten zu machen, wenn er etwas missverstand oder ähnliches. Doch eigentlich hatte er sich gut vorbereitet. Er wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen, als Meister Tyvokka ihm etwas zugrölte. Meisterin Yaddle übersetzte, weil sie meinte, dass diese Worte auch für ihren Schüler wichtig sein könnten: "Seht euch diese Winde, die Turbolenzen an. Sehr stark, die Stürme hier können werden. Wie das Auge des Sturms, ihr müsst werden. So sicher wie wir hier drinnen vor Sturm geschützt sind, ihr euren Geist vor Ablenkung und Zorn schützen müsst." Lir nickte nur und sah wieder nach draußen. Der Frachter glitt niedrig über eine überraschend tief hängende Wolkendecke hinweg und wich elegant den Baumwipfeln aus, die gelegentlich die Wolkendecke durchbrachen. Lir erinnerte sich an den Tag, als Tyvokka ihm von der Größe der Bäume von Kashyyyk erzählt hatte. Er hatte seinem Meister zuerst nicht geglaubt, schien es doch absurd und extrem übertrieben. Doch das war es nicht. Selbst jetzt, wo er es selber sah, konnte er kaum glauben, dass manche Bäume sogar höher als die Wolken waren. Ryan teilte die Begeisterung. Er staunte und war sichtlich fasziniert. "Ist diese Größe typisch für Wroshyr-Bäume?", fragte Ryan Tyvokka, während dieser gelassen an den Kontrollen herum hantierte. Tyvokka knurrte verneinend und Meisterin Yaddle übersetzte, dass jene Bäume, die über die Wolken hinausragten, einen halben Kilometer höher waren als die anderen Bäume. "Dann sind das die, um die ihr eure Landeplattformen legt?", fragte Lir neugierig. Tyvokka sah ihn an und trotz der verschiedenen Physiognomie der beiden Rassen konnte Lir erkennen, dass der Wookiee überrascht war. Lir lächelte seinen Meister an. "Ich habe mich ein wenig informiert, ich wollte nicht wie ein Barbar wirken." Einen Moment lang starrte der Wookiee seinen Schüler einfach nur an. Dann wandte er sich mit einem grollenden Gelächter wieder der Steuerung zu. Der Jedi-Meister meinte knurrend, dass es immer gut war, sich zu informieren. Wissen war niemals falsch. Links von ihnen kam eine ganze Gruppe der übergroßen Wroshyr-Bäume in Sicht. Tyvokka steuerte den Frachter darauf zu und Minuten später waren sie nahe genug, dass Lir ein Netzwerk aus Kabeln und dünnen Ästen erkennen konnte, das die Bäume in Wolkennähe miteinander verband. Als sie die Bäume erreicht hatten, ließ Tyvokka das Schiff plötzlich direkt in die wolkenverhangene Tiefe stürzen. Lir spürte die Fliehkraft, die ihn in den Sitz presste und dafür sorgte, dass sich sein Magen umdrehte. Blind zu fliegen hielt er für keine gute Idee. Besonders nicht in einem Gebiet, wo es Hindernisse von der Größe der Wroshyr-Bäume gab. Aber kurz bevor der Frachtervollständig von den dichten, weißen Schwaden eingehüllt war, stieß er wieder ins Freie.

Direkt unter ihnen lag eine weitere Wolkendecke, und als sie die durchstoßen hatten, blieb Lirs Herz für einen kurzen Moment stehen. Den Raum zwischen dem Ring der gigantischen Bäume ausfüllend, scheinbar in der Luft schwebend, lag unter ihnen eine Stadt. Zeitgleich mit Ryan keuchte Lir fasziniert auf. Selbst aus der Ferne konnte man erkennen, dass die teilweise hölzernen Gebäude groß und zum Teil mehrstöckig waren, und die Straßen zwischen ihnen waren gerade und sorgfältig gepflastert. Die mächtigen Stämme der Bäume reckten sich am Rand und manchmal auch mitten in der Stadt in die Höhe und vermittelten die Illusion riesiger brauner Säulen, die ein Wolkendach trugen. Ein Ring aus seltsam bunten Scheinwerferstrahlen umgab die Stadt.

Tyvokka bemerkte Lirs Faszination und brummte eine Frage. "Nein, ich habe vorher noch nie Holos einer Wookiee-Siedlung gesehen", flüsterte Lir voller Erfurcht. "Ich hätte besser recherchieren sollen." Sie kamen jetzt näher; nahe genug, um zu erkennen, dass es kein Fundament zu geben schien. Es schien überhaupt keine Trägerkonstruktion zu geben. Was hielt die Stadt in der Luft? Repulsoraggregate? Lir freute sich sehr darauf, das Ganze mehr in Augenschein zu nehmen. Obwohl der Eigentliche Grund des Besuches ja die Mission war. Und sein Sieg über die Ungeduld und den Zorn. Lir verbannte diese Gedanken und sah sich um.

Der Frachterscherte nach rechts aus, bremste ab und verlor an Höhe. Direkt vor ihnen, am Rand der Stadt und ein Stück über ihr, befand sich eine runde, mit Positionslampen ausgerüstete Plattform. Die Plattform schien aus einem der Bäume zu wachsen, und es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis ihm klar wurde, dass es sich bei ihr um den Stumpf eines gewaltigen Astes handelte, der nahe dem Stamm horizontal durchschnitten worden war. Eine erstaunliche technische Leistung. Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, wie man die Überreste des Astes beseitigt hatte.

Die Plattform schien keineswegs groß genug zu sein, um ein Schiff von der Größe des Frachters zu tragen, aber ein rascher Blick zur Stadt verriet Lir, dass ihre Kleinheit eine Täuschung war, hervorgerufen durch die unvorstellbare Größe der Bäume. Als Tyvokka auf dem feuergeschwärzten Holz aufsetzte, war klar, dass die Plattform nicht nur für ihren Frachter,sondern auch für jedes Passagierschiff groß genug war. Oder, was das betraf, für einen Schlachtkreuzer. Auf der Landeplattform wartete bereits ein Empfangskomitee, bestehend aus wenigen Wookiees, einem Protokolldroiden und etwa zwei Dutzend bewaffneter Männer. "Keine gute Idee, die Stadt Thikkiiana direkt anzufliegen", meinte Ryan und entfernte sein Lichtschwert vom Gürtel. Yaddle sah ihn streng an und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Wir vielleicht nicht brauchen, diese Waffen." Tyvokka grölte etwas und Yaddle übersetzte. "Gehen, Tyvokka und ich werden. Wir sehen, ob wir die Söldner überreden können, die Stadt frei zu geben. Oder wir kämpfen werden. Wenn wir euch rufen, ihr werdet kommen!" Lir wollte widersprechen, erinnerte sich jedoch daran, dass er auch hier war, um Ruhe und Beherrschung zu lernen. Deshalb nickte er nur. "Gut, wir warten hier und auf ein Zeichen von euch schlagen wir zu. Was ist mit den Gefangenen?" Tyvokka knurrte. "Wenn wir etwas wissen, sagen wir euch Bescheid." Mit diesen Worten verließen Tyvokka und Meisterin Yaddle den Raumtransporter. Ryan und Lir konnten sehen, wie sie draußen mit den Söldnern ein paar Worte wechselten und dann gemeinsam davon gingen. Es sah nicht so aus, als wären sie nun Gefangene. Dennoch drückte Lir auf einen der Knöpfe am Kontrollpult und fuhr die Einstiegsrampe wieder ein. "Also heißt es nun warten", meinte Ryan. Lir nickte und brummte eine Zustimmung. "Es gefällt mir nicht, so herum zu sitzen. Ich habe da ein ganz mieses Gefühl." Ryan zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich auch. Aber Befehl ist Befehl." Lir nickte erneut und schloss dann die Augen, um zu meditieren. Schließlich war er ja auch hier, um ein wenig innere Ruhe zu finden. Das Warten war da die beste Gelegenheit.


	9. Kapitel 8

8

Salin Tzett hatte die beiden Fremden, die das Raumschiff verließen, sofort als das erkannt, was sie waren: Jedi-Ritter. Ihre Roben waren unverkennbar, alleine ihre Körperhaltung und Aussprache. So, da hat die Republik also bereits ihre Elite geschickt, dachte sich Salin Tzett und wies seine Männer mit einem Blick an, wachsam zu sein. Jedi-Ritter. Das bedeutete, dass er vorsichtig sein musste. Denn wenn er es sich mit den Jedi-Rittern verscherzte, konnte das einen Angriff der Republik provozieren. Dafür waren sie noch nicht bereit. Salin Tzett wollte Konflikte mit der Republik vermeiden. Ihm ging es um Freiheit. Wenn andere Planeten sich seiner Bewegung anschlossen und die Republik verließen war das alleine noch kein Grund, Jedi-Ritter zu schicken. Vielleicht hätte er Kashyyyk doch besser meiden sollen und sich woanders Rüstungen besorgen sollen. Die Tatsache, dass einer der Jedi ein Wookiee war - und Salin Tzett hier etliche Wookiees festhielt und zum Arbeiten zwang - war der Sache ebenfalls nicht sonderlich förderlich. "Seid gegrüßt, verehrte Jedi", meinte Salin Tzett trocken und neigte knapp den Kopf. Seine Männer hielten ihre Blastergewehre in den Händen, entsichert und schussbereit. Dalls die Jedi etwas Dummes vorhatten. Nikiss, sein Gefolgsmann, hatte ihm bereits gesagt, dass vier Lebensformen an Bord waren. Zwei Lebewesen waren also noch an Bord. Man würde den Frachter daher im Auge behalten. Der Wookiee grölte einen Gruß und die drei Wookiees, die Salin Tzett als kleine Absicherung dabei hatte, blökten eine Antwort. Das kleine, grüne Geschöpf an der Seite des bepelzten Jedis kam auf ihn zu. "Wir grüßen Euch. Besprechen wir wollen die Situation hier." Salin Tzett musterte die beiden Jedi. "Das habe ich mir gedacht. Nun...Ich bin Salin Tzett. Leiter dieser kleinen Operation. Und Ihr seid?" Der Wookiee bellte seinen Namen, Tyvokka, und das grüne Etwas stellte sich als Jedi Meisterin Yaddle vor. "Ich schlage vor, wir besprechen den Ausgang meiner Operation hier lieber woanders. Darf ich bitten?" Die drei Wookiees gingen voraus, gefolgt vom Protokolldroiden. Die beiden Jedi gingen an ihm vorbei und Salin Tzett folgte ihnen, umringt von seinen Männern. Er konnte sehen, wie die Jedi-Ritter sich genau umsahen und Blicke wechselten. Da beschleunigte Salin Tzett seinen Gang und holte auf. Seine Wachen taten es ihm gleich. "Wie sie sehen geht hier fast alles seinen gewohnten Gang." Er wies auf die Stadt, wo geschäftiges Treiben zu sehen war. Wookiees gingen ihrer Arbeit nach, benutzten Banthas als Transporttiere. Etliche Schwebegleiter schwebten durch die Stadt. Verdächtig war nur, dass einige bewaffnete Männer alles überblickten. "Darf ich fragen, was man Ihnen gesagt hat was hier vor sich ginge?", wollte Salin Tzett wissen und sah die beiden Jedi neugierig aber wachsam an. Der Wookiee röhrte ein paar weniger freundliche Worte. "Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass hier alle Wookiees gut behandelt werden", entgegnete Salin Tzett. Sie hatten sich über einen hölzernen, langen Steg von der Landeplattform entfernt. Eine hölzerne Wendeltreppe führte nach oben, wo etliche Gebäude in den Stamm eines riesigen Baumes geschnitzt wurden. Neben der Treppe, am Rand der kleinen Plattform, in der der Steg endete, war ein Fahrstuhl angebracht. Es war scheinbar ein Frachtaufzug, denn er war mehrere Meter breit. Sie alle betraten den Aufzug. Die beiden Jedi wurden gänzlich umzingelt. "Wir fahren nach unten und ich zeige Ihnen, was meine Männer und ich hier so machen, momentan", sagte Salin Tzett und drückte einen Knopf an der Aufzugskabine. "Bisher ist hier niemand zu Schaden gekommen und ich möchte, dass das so bleibt."

Der Fahrstuhl setzte sich in Bewegung, fuhr langsam in die Tiefe. Der Boden des Fahrstuhls war ein engmaschiges Gitter, der Fahrstuhl selbst war größtenteils aus transparentem Stahl. Salin Tzett wandte seinen Blick kurz von den beiden Jedi-Ritter ab und bewunderte die Architektur der Wookiees. Als er und seine Leute hier ankamen, hatte sich Salin Tzett gefragt, wie die Stadt wohl an Ort und Stelle gehalten wurde. Er hatte geglaubt, Repulsorfelder würden die Stadt am Absturz hindern, so wie bei der Wolkenstadt auf Bespin. Doch als er dann mit einem der Fahrstühle nach unten gefahren war, hatte er gesehen, dass die Stadt nicht von Repulsorfeldern gehalten wurde. Auch nicht von Traktorstrahlankern. Die Methode der Wookiees war sogar auf ihre eigene Art weitaus eleganter als die Technik der Menschen. Die Stadt ruhte auf Ästen. Viele Äste waren entfernt worden, doch die übrig gebliebenen waren stark genug, um das Gewicht von Häusern und Straßen zu tragen. Der Fahrstuhl wurde tiefer nach unten, vorbei an der ersten Ebene der Stadt. Von unten konnte man nun das Gitterwerk aus Ästen noch besser erkennen. Es sah aus wie ein Spinnennetz. In sich verworren und stabil, hatte es dennoch reichliche Lücken um der Ebene darunter noch etwas Licht zu spenden.

"Ich ganz vergessen hatte, wie schön es hier ist", sagte die grünhäutige kleine Jedi und sah nach oben, zur Unterseite der Stadt hinauf. Salin Tzett folgte ihrem Blick und versuchte, nicht an den kilometertiefen Abgrund zu denken, der unter dem Fahrstuhl gähnte. "Wie habt ihr die Äste so verwoben?", fragte er die anwesenden Wookiees und der Protokolldroide übersetzte dessen Antwort: "Die Wookiees haben es nicht getan. Durch ihr eigenes Wachstum sind die Bäume zur Einheit geworden. Sie sind zusammengewachsen"

Fasziniert sah Salin Tzett nach oben. Erstaunlich, dachte er sich. Der bronzefarbene Droide sprach indes einfach weiter: "Wenn zwei Wroshyr-Äste aufeinander stoßen, wachsen sie zusammen und lassen gemeinsam neue Äste in alle Richtungen sprießen." Der Fahrstuhl entfernte sich von den Wohnebenen der Stadt. Salin Tzett sah nach unten, spähte ins trübe Dämmerlicht unter dem Fahrstuhl. "Gleich sind wir da", sagte er zufrieden und deutete auf die nahen Baumstämme der riesigen Bäume. Direkt in die Bäume waren Häuser gebaut. Einige von ihnen waren mehrstöckige, kunstvolle Gebilde. Auch hier waren viele Äste miteinander verschmolzen und bildeten Wege. Sogar ein paar Plätze waren angelegt worden. Dort sah man Wookiees, die enorme Stapel von Holz abholten und in nahe Hallen brachten. Ein Schwebegleiter landete und ein paar von Salin Tzetts Männern brachten neues Holz.

Diese Verarbeitungsanlage für das wertvolle, harte Holz war im unteren Teil der Stadt angesiedelt. Nur wenig Sonnenlicht drang bis zu diesen Ebenen hinunter. Der Fahrstuhl hielt an und alle traten auf eine große, hölzerne Plattform. In den Hallen wurde aus dem Holz Harnische gemacht. Ein leichter aber effektiver Schutz. Salin sah die beiden Jedi-Meister an. "Dann sagt mir, was Ihr zu sagen habt, verehrte Jedi-Ritter." Er ging ein wenig auf Distanz. Der Wookiee grollte, während das grüne Etwas ganz ruhig blieb.

"Freie Wesen als Geiseln zu nehmen ist nicht in Ordnung", sagte Yaddle. "Euer Wunsch nach Freiheit darf nicht die Gefangennahme von Anderen bedeuten. Unrecht, das ist." Salin Tzett nickte. "Meine Operation hier ist nur von kurzer Dauer. In ein paar Tagen verschwinden wir von hier. Bis dahin müssen wir uns die Kooperation der Wookiees sichern. Ich hätte ja gerne dafür bezahlt, aber die Wookiees wollten das nicht." Der Wookiee Tyvokka grollte bedrohlich und einige von Salin Tzetts Söldnern hoben ihre Blaster.

"Immer mit der Ruhe", sagte Salin Tzett und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Unsere Sache ist wichtiger als eine kurzzeitige Freiheitsberaubung. Wir stehen für die Freiheit von Milliarden. Für die grundlegende Freiheit, die jedes fühlende Wesen verdient. Doch wir wurden unterdrückt. Damit dies nicht noch einmal geschehen kann, müssen meine Männer sich verteidigen können. Es mag sein, dass dafür Blut fließen muss. Doch ist es nicht gerecht, ein paar Opfer für die Freiheit vieler zu bringen? Opfer, die in diesem Fall jedoch nicht sein müssen." Er machte eine umfassende Bewegung, die die arbeitenden Wookiee einschloss. Tyvokka wurde sichtlich ruhiger. Yaddle jedoch lächelte. "Tyrannei auch mit Hilfe der Republik beendet könnte werden. Lass frei die Gefangenen." Salin Tzett schüttelte den Kopf. "Die Republik hat sich noch nie um die Welten im Huttraum gekümmert. Noch nie. Man hat uns uns selber überlassen, der Herrschaft der huttischen Verbrecherlords. Ich pfeife auf leere Versprechungen eines Jedi-Ritters." Wieder hoben sich die Blastergewehre gefährlich. Eine unglaubliche Spannung lag in der Luft. "Sollten Jedi-Ritter den Kampf um Freiheit nicht unterstützen? Und selbst wenn nicht, so verlange ich, hier nicht gestört zu werden." Salin Tzett seufzte. "Nur noch ein paar Tage, dann sind meine Leute und ich verschwunden und alle Wookiees sind wieder frei. Sie haben uns geholfen, wenn auch unfreiwillig. Was schade ist. Ich bin doch kein verrückter Terrorist, ich will Freiheit für jene, die Freiheit wollen!" Der Wookiee meinte, dass er ein Auge zudrücken würde, sofern in wenigen Tagen wirklich alle Wookiees frei sein würden. Er grollte, dass er definitiv hier bleiben wollte, um die Arbeiten zu begutachten. Das grüne Etwas überlegte eine Weile. Dann plötzlich kam Nikiss mit stelzenden Schritten aus der Funkzentrale. "Die beiden Anderen haben das Raumschiff verlassen", rief er lispelnd. Salin Tzett sah die beiden Jedi an. "So, ein Ablenkungsmanöver, hm? Ich lasse nicht zu, dass wir noch einmal unterdrückt werden!" Beide Jedi sahen sich überrascht an. Dann aktivierten sie ihre Laserschwerter, als das Blasterfeuer begann und die Söldner ihr Feuer eröffneten.


	10. Kapitel 9

9

Gefühle gab es nicht, es gab den Frieden. Unwissenheit gab es nicht, es gab die Weisheit. Leidenschaft gab es nicht, es gab Gelassenheit. Tod gab es nicht, es gab die Macht. Die Macht durchdrang alles Lebendige, hielt die Galaxis zusammen. Lir konzentrierte sich auf seinen Kontakt zur Macht. Er spürte, wie die Energie der Macht ihn umgab und einhüllte. Für Außenstehende war die Macht eine religiöse Glaubensdarstellung und lediglich ein Werkzeug, das sich für Manipulationen jeglicher Art einsetzen ließ. Doch die Macht war mehr als Religion und Werkzeug. Die Macht verlieh dem Jedi seine Stärke, hielt die Ordnung der Galaxis aufrecht. Lir bezog aus ihr Ruhe, Hoffnung, Kraft. In tiefer Meditation versunken, passte er seine eigene Energie der Umgebung an, wurde Eins mit der Macht. Er konnte die Macht manipulieren, um seine Eigenschaften zu steigern, konnte die Macht verändern, um so viele fantastische Dinge zu bewerkstelligen. Doch nun gab er sich gänzlich der Macht hin. Er war in vollkommenem Einklang mit sich selber und mit der Macht. Woran liegt das nur, fragte sich ein Teil seines Verstandes. Vielleicht an der Langeweile, dass es keine ablenkenden Dinge hier gab. Oder es lag an Kashyyyk. Die wunderbare Welt spiegelte den Einklang von Technik und Natur wieder. So wie Lir nun im Einklang mit der Macht war. Doch hatte Lir auch mehrere Minuten gebraucht, um so ruhig zu werden. Würde er im Ernstfall ebenfalls ruhig bleiben können? Würde er bei Stress und Sticheleien stark bleiben können? Plötzlich nahm Lir eine Erschütterung der Macht war, ein Kräuseln. Als werfe man einen Stein in einen See. Etwas tastete durch die Macht nach ihm. "Komm zu mir", hallte es in seinem Kopf. Sofort löste sich der Jedi-Schüler aus der Meditation und schreckte hoch. Er fand sich im Pilotensessel des alten Frachters wieder. Ryan saß auf dem Sitz des Copiloten und meditierte ebenfalls. "Meister Tyvokka braucht mich", rief Lir und nahm sein Lichtschwert vom Gürtel. "Unsere Meister stecken in Schwierigkeiten." Ryan öffnete seine Augen. Er runzelte die Stirn. "Ich habe nichts dergleichen gespürt", meinte er und streckte sich. Lir grinste seinen Kumpel an. "Dann hast du entweder geschlafen oder Tyvokka hat nur mich gerufen. Los, wir machen uns besser auf den Weg." Lir drückte einen Knopf und ließ die Einstiegsluke des Frachters nach unten fahren. Ryan erhob sich nun. "Hast du wenigstens genaue Anweisungen bekommen?", wollte er von Lir wissen. Doch sein Mitschüler schüttelte den Kopf. "Vielleicht brauchen sie einfach nur Hilfe. Los komm schon." Mit diesen Worten stürmte Lir aus dem Cockpit, durch den Korridor des kleinen Frachters und die Einstiegsrampe hinab. Ryan eilte ihm hinterher und als beide das Schiff verlassen hatten, gab Ryan in einer versteckten Konsole an der vordersten Landekufe einen Kode ein. Die Luke schloss sich wieder. "Und wohin nun?", fragte Ryan, als er mit Lir über einen langen, hölzernen Steg die Landeplattform verließ. "So viele Wege gibt es nicht", meinte Lir nur und deutete nach vorne. Der Steg endete an einer kleinen Plattform an der Seite eines riesigen Baumes. Eine Wendeltreppe nach oben würde sie zu einigen Gebäuden bringen. Ein Aufzug schien nach unten zu führen. "Du hast nicht zufällig gesehen, in welche Richtung unsere Meister mit den Söldnern verschwunden sind?", fragte Lir und blieb unter der Wendeltreppe stehen. Ryan schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Hab nicht darauf geachtet. Also, was nun?"

Die Frage wurde mit einem lauten Plonk beantwortet, als neben ihnen eine faustgroße Kugel auf das Holz knallte und wieder etwas in die Höhe flog. Sofort wussten beide Jedi-Schüler, dass es sich um eine Granate handelte. "Runter!", brüllte Ryan und als Lir sich duckte und dabei zurück wich, griff Ryan die Granate mit der Macht und schleuderte sie vom Steg in die Tiefe. Nicht einmal einen Sekundenbruchteil später explodierte die Granate und der hölzerne Steg vibrierte. Teile des Geländers splitterten und der Steg knarrte bedrohlich. Doch schien die Trägerkonstruktion zu halten. Lir sah nach oben und aktivierte sein Lichtschwert genau zur rechten Zeit, als ein Blasterstrahl auf ihn zu schoss. Einige Meter über ihnen standen zwei bewaffnete Söldner und schossen von der Wendeltreppe aus auf ihnen. "Seite an Seite?", fragte Ryan und aktivierte sein eigenes Lichtschwert. Lir nickte nur und dann benutzten beide Schüler die Macht als Sprungbrett. Sie gingen in die Knie und sprangen dann mit aller Kraft nach oben, zwanzig Meter in die Luft. Sie landeten an der Außenseite der Wendeltreppe, hielten sich mit einer Hand fest. Sie waren nun genau bei den beiden Söldnern. Mühelos trennten die Jedi die Läufe der Blastergewehre ab, ehe sie sich über das Geländer schwangen. "Wo sind unsere Meister?", wollte Lir wissen und ließ sein Lichtschwert bedrohlich kreisen. Die Söldner waren sichtlich verängstigt. "Unten, bei der Verarbeitungsanlage", stammelte einer der Söldner. Ryan neigte den Kopf. "Vielen Dank." Er hielt einem der Söldner Zeige- und Mittelfinger an die Stirn. Der Söldner sackte bewusstlos zu Boden. Es war eine schwächere Form von Yaddles Technik. Nur, dass Ryan nicht die Körperfunktion verlangsamte sondern den Geist in eine Ohnmacht versetzte. Der zweite Söldner sah sichtlich erschrocken aus. "Bitte, tötet mich nicht", jammerte er, ehe Ryan auch seine Stirn berührte und den Mann schlafend zu Boden schickte. "Also auf nach unten", meinte Lir und sah nach unten, zu dem Aufzug. Ryan nickte und sie gingen schnell die Wendeltreppe hinab zum Aufzug. Als sie in die Tiefe blickten, konnten sie unten einige Gebäude im Halbdunkel erkennen. Einige mittelgroße Raumtransporter erhoben sich von kleinen Landeplätzen und schraubten sich in die Höhe. "Scheint, als hätten unsere Meister bereits ganze Arbeit geleistet", meinte Lir und schaltete sein Lichtschwert aus. "Die Söldner räumen das Feld." Er schwang sich über das Geländer und ehe Ryan noch protestieren konnte, ließ sich Lir in die Tiefe fallen. "Seite an Seite?", rief Lir noch und grinste, ehe er im Fallen nach unten blickte. Ryan erkannte, was sein Mitschüler vorhatte. Aber es gefiel ihm trotzdem nicht. "Bei der Macht... warum muss das gerade mir passieren?" Er sprang seinem Kumpel hinterher. Mit der Macht lenkten beide Schüler ihren Fall und bremsten den Aufprall ab, als beide auf einem der Raumtransporter landeten. Sie rutschten an der runden Seite hinab und fielen weiter in die Tiefe, ehe sie auf einem weiteren mittelgroßen Frachter landeten. Von dort aus konnten sie mühelos auf die untere Ebene springen.

Beide landeten inmitten von Blasterfeuer. Etliche Söldner hatten sie bereits erwartet. Lir und Ryan schalteten ihre Lichtschwerter an und widmeten sich ganz der Defensive. Sie wehrten Blasterschüsse ab und lenkten sie zurück. Viele der Söldner wurden von ihren eigenen Schüssen getroffen. Die Jedi-Schüler gaben sich ganz der Macht hin. Und zu seiner Freude stellte Lir fest, dass er ohne Zorn zu Recht kam. Er ließ sich einfach von der Macht leiten. In der Ferne, am anderen Ende des Platzes, kämpften Meister Tyvokka und Meisterin Yaddle. Auch sie schickten Blasterstrahlen zurück, stürmten aber gleichzeitig nach vorne, um ihre Angreifer niederzustrecken. Ryan benutzte die Macht, um die restlichen Söldner in ihrer Nähe nach hinten zu schubsen. Sie fielen auf ihre Rücken und Lir griff mit der Macht nach ihren Blastern, um sie ihnen aus den Händen zu reißen und über den Rand der Plattform in die Tiefe zu schleudern. Plötzlich packte Ryan Lirs Robe und zerrte ihn zu Boden. Und keinen Moment zu knapp, denn ein Landgleiter brauste eine Sekunde später über sie beide hinweg. Das Repulsorfeld, welches das Fahrzeug zum Schweben brauchte, presste die beiden jungen Männer für einen Moment feste auf den Boden. Dann sprangen sie wieder auf die Füße. Vom anderen Ende der Plattform her konnten sie Meister Tyvokka etwas brüllen hören. So, in dem Landgleiter saß der Anführer dieser Söldner. Lir sah sich um und erblickte einen Transportgleiter, mit dem die Wookiees Barren ihres Wroshyr-Holzes transportierten. "Schnell", rief er Ryan zu und lief zu dem Transportgleiter. Mit der Macht fegte er die Holzbarren von der Ladefläche, ehe er sich an die Kontrollen setzte. Ryan nahm neben ihm Platz und Lir startete den Gleiter und nahm die Verfolgung des flüchtenden Landgleiters auf. Sie entfernten sich von der Stadt Thikkiiana. Der Landgleiter gewann an Höhe und schließlich brauste er über die Baumwipfel der riesigen Wroshyr-Bäume. "Bring uns bitte nicht um", bat Ryan, als Lir einem dicken Ast auswich und der Transportgleiter dann ebenfalls über das dunkelgrüne Meer der Bäume hinweg fegte. Plötzlich zischten rote Blasterstrahlen an ihnen vorbei. Die Flüchtenden hatten also bemerkt, dass sie verfolgt wurden und hatten das Feuer eröffnet. Lir atmete tief durch und ließ die Macht durch sich strömen. Seine Hände lagen ruhig auf der Steuerung des Transportgleiters. So wich er mit minimalen Bewegungen den Blasterstrahlen aus. "Die sind schneller als wir", meinte Ryan nur, als der Landgleiter immer mehr an Distanz gewann. Lir knurrte und sah sich kurz um. Der Transportgleiter war etwa neun Meter lang. Vorne war die Fahrerkabine und dahinter die große Ladefläche. An der Unterseite waren die Repulsoraggregate, die den Gleiter zum Schweben brachten. "Ryan, bearbeitete mit deinem Lichtschwert die Ladefläche. Die Verdeckung des Repulsorantriebs ist nur zusätzlicher Ballast" Ryan runzelte die Stirn und sah Lir mit einem Blick an, als habe er sich in eine gamorreanische Rieseneidechse verwandelt. Doch er gehorchte und trat auf die Ladefläche. Nur dank der Macht konnte er sich auf dem Gleiter halten, die Balance bewahren. Denn jedes Mal, wenn Lir den Blasterschüssen auswich, musste Ryan sein Gewicht verlagern. Er ruderte heftig mit den Armen und schlug mit seinem Lichtschwert dann nach den Metallplatten. Er löste die Verschweißung und Metallplatte um Metallplatte fiel in die Tiefe, als Ryan die komplette Verkleidung des Transportgleiters entfernte. Als er sich wieder neben Lir hinsetzte, waren vom Transportgleiter nur die Fahrerkabine und der Antrieb übrig. "Ich sage es noch einmal: Bitte bring uns nicht um, Lir!"


	11. Kapitel 10

10

Es war einfach alles schief gelaufen. Die Situation war äußerst gespannt gewesen. Und als seine rechte Hand, der Verpine Nikiss, angerannt kam und von den beiden anderen Jedi berichtete, war alles aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Seine Söldner, die sowieso lockere Zeigefinger hatten, hatten zu schnell reagiert und das Feuer eröffnet. Salin Tzett jedoch war auch überrascht gewesen und als die Jedi-Meister ihre Lichtschwerter aktivierten, war es auch schon zu spät gewesen, alles doch noch friedlich zu regeln. Als seine Söldner mit ihren Blastergewehren feuerten und die Jedi die Blasterstrahlen abwehrten und auf die Söldner losgingen, hatte Salin Tzett nur noch den Kopf einziehen können, um sich aus der Schusslinie zu bringen. Hier rächte es sich, dass die Söldner kein eingespieltes Team waren, sondern größtenteils egoistische, geldgierige Pistolenhelden. Ein Blasterstrahl hatte Salin Tzett an der Schulter gestriffen. Für einen Moment hatte er geglaubt, dass seine Bewegung nun hier, auf Kashyyyk, ihr Ende finden würde. Doch Nikiss hatte ihn beiseite gezogen. Sie waren in eine der Verarbeitungshallen geflohen und hatten befohlen, alle verarbeiteten Rüstungen in die Raumtransporter zu schaffen. Sie mussten schleunigst verschwinden. Während Salin Tzett seine Männer bei der raschen Flucht herum kommandierte, war Nikiss wieder nach draußen geeilt. Mit einem Thermaldetonator hatte er die Jedi bedrohen wollen, hatte sie doch noch ruhig stellen wollen. Doch einer der beiden Jedi-Meister hatte offenbar die Macht benutzt und Nikiss' linken Arm gebrochen. Die grüne Panzerung am Unterarm des insektenartigen Gefolgsmannes war gesplittert und Nikiss musste den Thermaldetonator fallen lassen, ehe er sich zu Salin Tzett zurückzog. Wenigstens hatten sich die Wookiees beeilt, die fertigen Rüstungen zu verladen. Zwei von Vier Raumfrachtern waren bereits in der Luft. Salin Tzett hatte noch Hoffnung gehabt, irgendwie entkommen zu können. Dann waren die anderen beiden Jedi buchstäblich vom Himmel gefallen. Gegen vier Jedi konnten seine Söldner nichts ausrichten. Also hatte Salin Tzett einfach nur die Flucht befohlen und ein Treffen beim Sammelpunkt, von dem aus sie zurück nach Da Soocha fliegen wollten. Anschließend hatten Nikiss und er sich einen Landgleiter geschnappt. Sie wollten Distanz zu den Jedi gewinnen. Doch leider hatten diese sofort die Verfolgung aufgenommen. Und es war gar nicht so einfach, die Jedi abzuhängen. Salin Tzett hatte den Gleiter hochgezogen und wollte über den Baumkronen mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit die nächste Stadt ansteuern. Dort konnten sie sich vielleicht ein Raumschiff schnappen, um zu verschwinden. Doch der Transportgleiter der Jedi war noch immer hinten ihnen. Mit seiner gesunden Hand hatte Nikiss seinen Blaster genommen, hatte sich auf dem Beifahrersitz umgedreht und auf die Verfolger geschossen. Doch entweder war der Fahrer ein ziemlich guter, oder es lag an der Macht, die die Jedi hatten. Denn der Transportgleiter wich den Blasterstrahlen aus. Auch der kleine Vorteil, den der kleine Landgleiter gegenüber dem langen, schweren Transportgleiter hatte, war weg, als die Jedi offenbar die schwere, metallene Verkleidung ihres Fahrzeugs entfernt hatten. "Nikiss", rief Salin Tzett nervös über den Lärm des Antriebs hinweg, "Halte sie auf! Die können nicht allem ausweichen! Schieß weiter!" Der grünhäutige Verpine nickte und schoss weiter mit seinem Blaster auf die Verfolger. Dann nahm er einen weiteren Thermaldetonator von seinem Gürtel und hantierte daran herum.

Der Thermaldetonator hatte eine hellrote Farbe und Nikiss kicherte lispelnd. "Klasse B. Ein Explosionsradius von hundert Metern. Das wird sie lehren..." Ein Thermaldetonator war eine Granate, die ein enorm zerstörerisches Feld aufbauen konnte. Normalerweise war der Radius der Explosion etwa zwanzig Meter. Doch Nikiss' Exemplar war illegal modifiziert. Der Verpine drückte einen der Knöpfe und warf den Detonator dann nach hinten. "Drei Sekunden", meinte Nikiss nur und bedeckte seine großen, schwarzen Facettenaugen mit den Händen. Durch seine Finger hindurch starrte er nach hinten. Durch die hohe Geschwindigkeit beider Fahrzeuge flog der Thermaldetonator sogar noch über den Transportgleiter der Jedi hinweg. Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als wären die Jedi unbehelligt davon gekommen. Sicher hatten auch die Jedi nicht mit der erhöhten Zerstörungskraft der kleinen, metallischen Kugel gerechnet. Doch dann explodierte der Thermaldetonator, irgendwo hinter dem Transportgleiter. Eine Fusionsreaktion wurde ausgelöst und ein riesiger, leuchtender Ball erschien, der alles verzehrte und vernichtete, ehe er wieder in sich selbst zusammenfiel. Als das blendend grelle Licht der Explosion abebbte, war vom Transportgleiter der Jedi nichts mehr zu sehen. Nikiss lachte zischend und auch Salin Tzett atmete erleichtert aus. Doch dann wurde der Landgleiter durchgeschüttelt, wie von starken Winden. Obwohl es hier, über den Bäumen, verhältnismäßig windstill war. Dann schien sich der Planet gegen sie zu wenden. Das grüne Meer, über dem ihr Gleiter hinweg raste, schlug Wellen. Zuerst traute Salin Tzett seinen Augen nicht. Dann erkannte er, was vor sich ging: Die Jedi waren noch irgendwo hinter ihnen. Und sie benutzten die Macht, um die Umgebung zu beeinflussen. Plötzlich lösten sich Abertausende von Blättern aus den Baumkronen und schossen auf Salin Tzett zu. Dieser riss den Gleiter zur Seite, doch es war zu spät. Die offene Fahrerkabine war plötzlich voller grüner Blätter. Salin Tzett musste die Augen zusammen kneifen. Blätter peitschten auf ihn ein. Neben ihm schrie Nikiss ängstlich auf. Das Rauschen der Blätter übertönte sogar den Antrieb des Gleiters. Dann tauchte in diesem Sturm aus grünen Blättern plötzlich eine dunkle Silhouette vor ihnen auf: Ein Baum, der höher war als die anderen. Salin Tzett riss an der Steuerung, wollte ausweichen. Doch der Landgleiter streifte den Baumstamm und ein Teil der Außenhülle wurde zerfetzt. Der rechte Repulsorantrieb begann zu rauchen. Sofort verlor der Gleiter an Geschwindigkeit. "Sie haben uns", kreischte Nikiss. Doch Salin Tzett war nicht bereit, aufzugeben. Er drückte das Lenkrad des Gleiters nach vorne und sofort kippte das Fahrzeug nach unten, in das Meer aus Bäumen. Blätter raubten ihnen die Sicht und kleine Zweige peitschten ihm blutige Striemen auf die Haut. Dann fand sich Salin Tzett in einem trügerischen Halbdunkel unter dem Blätterdach wieder. Doch er verlor weiter an Höhe. Er hoffte, die Jedi irgendwie abhängen zu können. Und plötzlich war der Transportgleiter der Jedi genau hinter ihnen. Ein Stück des hinteren Antriebs war verschwunden, atomisiert durch die Explosion. Doch trotzdem funktionierte der Gleiter noch irgendwie. Nikiss geriet in Panik und feuerte wieder mit seinem Blaster auf die Jedi. Und das war sein Fehler.

Nur dank der Macht hatte Lir der Explosion einigermaßen entkommen können. Ihnen wurde der Hintern etwas angesengt, aber wenigstens waren sie noch am Leben und nicht gänzlich gebraten worden. Ryan neben ihm fluchte wild auf huttisch, etwas was Lir noch nie zuvor bei dem sonst so ruhigen Jedi-Schüler erlebt hatte. Ihr Transportgleiter hatte an Höhe verloren, sie mussten unter den Baumkronen weiterfliegen. Doch dank der Macht hatte Lir die Spur der Fliehenden nicht verloren. Dann hatte Ryan einen kleinen Sturm beschworen, hatte die Macht benutzt, um die Luft in Bewegung zu setzen. Er hatte etliche Blätter somit bewegt und als Waffe, als kleine Ablenkung benutzt. Und es hatte Wirkung gezeigt. Auch der Landgleiter der Feinde hatte Schaden genommen und nun schossen sie knapp hintereinander durch das Zwielicht von Kashyyyks Unterwelt, die Schattenlande. Hier gab es deutlich weniger Äste. Über ihnen, in einiger Ferne, lagen die Baumkronen. Ein blasses, Grünes Licht war zu sehen. Und unter ihnen war die Finsternis. Und dazwischen, wie riesige Säulen, waren die riesigen Bäume, denen es auszuweichen galt. Doch die Macht war mit ihnen. Lir selber war hochkonzentriert und ruhig. Ja, wenn die Jagd nicht so anstrengend gewesen wäre, hätte er sogar den Anblick von Kashyyyks Wäldern genossen. Dann eröffnete man wieder das Feuer auf sie. Da sie diesmal recht nahe am anderen Gleiter klebten, konnte Lir sogar sehen, wie die Flüchtenden aussahen: Ein grünhäutiger, schlanker Verpine, der mit seinem Blaster auf sie feuerte. Der Mensch, der neben ihm saß und den Gleiter lenkte hatte kurze, rote Haare. Als ihnen wieder die Blasterstrahlen um die Ohren zischten, hatte nur die Macht Lir und Ryan vorm Tod bewahrt. Denn aus reinem Reflex hätte Lir fast ihr Fahrzeug zur Seite ausscheren lassen und wäre direkt gegen einen Baum geflogen. Doch die Macht war mit ihm und so zog er den Gleiter kurz nach oben. Dann aktivierte Ryan sein Lichtschwert und schickte einen Blasterschuss zurück. Und dann mussten beide Jedi die Köpfe einziehen, als der Antrieb des feindlichen Gleiters in Rauch und Funken aufging. Die Windschutzscheibe des Transportgleiters beschützte die Jedi und sie sahen, wie der Landgleiter in die Tiefe trudelte und dabei eine dicke Rauchwolke hinter sich herzog. "Das hätten wir wohl geschafft", meinte Lir erleichtert. Doch Ryan schüttelte den Kopf. "Hinterher", meinte er. "Vielleicht überleben sie das ja." Und so drückte Lir die Nase des Gleiters nach unten und folgte dem anderen Gleiter.


	12. Kapitel 11

11

Die beiden Insassen hatten großes Glück. Denn ihr Gleiter war auf einem Netz aus Zweigen gelandet. Die miteinander verwachsenen Äste der Bäume hatten den Sturz des beschädigten Fahrzeugs abgefangen. Gleichzeitig waren die Äste recht dünn und damit elastisch, was verhindert hatte, dass der Landgleiter noch mehr Schaden genommen hatte. Lir lenkte den Transportgleiter näher heran und landete dann auf der Plattform, welche von den verwachsenen Ästen gebildet wurde. Sofort sprangen Ryan und er aus der Fahrerkabine und aktivierten ihre Lichtschwerter, während sie sich vorsichtig dem beschädigten Gleiter näherten. Der rechte Repulsorantrieb war explodiert. Beide Insassen lagen mit dem Kopf auf dem Armaturenbrett. Der Mensch bewegte sich ein wenig und stöhnte leise. "So, Schluss mit diesen Spielchen", meinte Lir und packte mit der freien Hand den Kragen des Mannes und zog ihn nach hinten. Er blutete an der Stirn, war jedoch bei Bewusstsein. Als Ryan den Verpinen ebenso aufrichten wollte, richtete dieser plötzlich seinen Blaster auf den Jedi-Schüler. Doch Ryan schwang sein Lichtschwert und trennte den Lauf des Blasters ab. "Genug! Hiermit seid ihr Gefangene. Ihr unterliegt nun der Justiz der Republik. Wir nehmen euch mit nach Coruscant." Der rothaarige, ältere Mann hob die Hände und lächelte. "Ich schlage vor, ihr lasst uns gehen." Kurz waren Lir und Ryan verdutzt. Doch sie ließen sich nicht beirren. "Und ich schlage vor", begann Ryan, "Dass ihr eure Waffen ablegt und mit erhobenen Händen auf die Reste der Ladefläche unseres Gleiters steigt." Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir haben uns noch gar nicht bekannt gemacht. Ich bin Salin Tzett und das ist mein Partner Nikiss. Ich bin der Verantwortliche für die Operation hier auf Kashyyyk. Und ich möchte euch klar machen, dass ihr keinen Grund habt, uns festzunehmen." Ryan schnaubte amüsiert. Glaubte der Kerl wirklich, er könnte noch davon kommen. Lir lächelte ebenfalls. "Das reicht. Das können Sie dem Gericht erklären." Er richtete sein Lichtschwert auf den Transportgleiter, um die beiden Gefangenen den Weg dorthin zu weisen. Der Verpine erhob sich tatsächlich und Ryan folgte ihm, als er über die schmalen Äste zum Gleiter balancierte. Doch Salin Tzett blieb stur sitzen. "Ganz die Marionetten der Republik", meinte er grinsend und sah beide Jedi-Schüler verächtlich an. "Wir stehen für Ordnung und Gerechtigkeit", meinte Lir und wollte Salin Tzett auf die Beine zerren. Doch er widersetzte sich. "Ordnung und Gerechtigkeit? Ist es also gerecht, dass mein Volk und so viele andere unter dem Joch anderer schuften müssen? Ihr steht für Gerechtigkeit? Und warum sieht man euch Jedi-Ritter nie auf den Welten, wo es wirklich schlimm zugeht? Ihr dient in erster Linie der Republik. Und deren Ansicht von Ordnung." Die Worte ließen Lir zögern. Ryan hatte sich halb umgedreht. "Es ist aber auch nicht in Ordnung, Geiseln zu nehmen, Leben zu gefährden." Salin Tzett lächelte süffisant. "Auch mich schmerzte es, dass die Wookiees nicht kooperieren wollten. Doch haben wir ihnen kein Leid zugefügt. Wir wollten bloß die Rüstungen. Ich will Freiheit für meine Welt. Und alle die sich uns anschließen werden doch wohl ihre Gründe haben, oder?" Salin Tzett stand nun doch auf. "Ist es falsch, für Freiheit zu kämpfen? Einige wenige Leben gefährden, für das Wohl von Vielen. Hat meine Welt keine Freiheit verdient, weil sie nicht der Republik angehört?"

Lir runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Ryan passte auf, dass der Verpine auf die Ladefläche des Transportgleiters stieg. Er stellte sich etwas seitlich hin, um auch zu seinem Mitschüler zu sehen. "Freiheit durch Gewalt zu erreichen ist falsch. Ihr hättet die Republik um Hilfe bitten können. Es gibt andere Wege als blutige Aufstände. Los, Bewegung! Wir haben unsere Befehle." Salin Tzett lachte bellend. "Die Republik kümmert sich nicht um Welten, die außerhalb ihres Machtbereiches liegen. Die Hutten haben alles im Griff gehabt. Bevor die Republik irgendetwas getan hätte, hätten die Hutten schon Geld in die richtige Richtung fließen lassen, um jede Aktion zu verhindern." Lir ergriff nun das Wort: "Jedi sind nicht bestechlich!" Und sofort entgegnete Salin Tzett: "Aber die Republik ist es, die bestechlich ist. Und die Republik kontrolliert die Jedi. Ihr seid Spielfiguren für die Republik. Wenn ihr gebraucht werdet, werdet ihr in die richtige Richtung bewegt. Aber eigene Freiheit habt ihr nicht, soweit ich weiß." Er lächelte und Ryan verzog das Gesicht. Hinsichtlich der Bestechlichkeit mancher Senatoren und Richter hatte der Mann Recht. Doch Jedi waren nicht käuflich. "Wir haben unsere Befehle", sagte er noch einmal. Und Salin Tzett schüttelte den Kopf. "Und was ist, wenn diese Befehle falsch sind? Wenn die Republik euch auf Unschuldige hetzt? Nehmt mich gefangen und der Schrei nach Freiheit wird lauter sein denn je. Andere werden meinen Platz einnehmen." Lir senkte die Klinge. "Teilweise hat er Recht", meinte Lir und strich sich durch das hellbraune, strubbelige Haar. Einige Blätter hatten sich darin verfangen. "Wir befolgen Befehle ohne Eigeninitiative. Seine Leute sind verzweifelt und wollen doch bloß frei sein." Ryan trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. "Wir müssen sie festnehmen. Das Gericht soll entscheiden, was mit ihnen geschieht. Geiselnahme, Diebstahl des Wroshyr-Holzes, Angriffe auf Abgesandte der Republik. Wir können sie nicht gehen lassen!" Salin Tzett lächelte. "Ihr seid Werkzeuge der Republik, im Kampf gegen alles, was die Republik für falsch hält. Denkt doch einmal selber nach. Ist es falsch, für die Freiheit zu kämpfen? Auch, wenn es Opfer erfordert?" Lir sah von Salin Tzett zu Ryan. "Er hat Recht, Ryan. Warum erledigen wir nur Aufträge für die Republik und sind nicht auch auf neutralen Welten vertreten?" Ryan wurde nun lauter, seine Stimme etwas zorniger. "Weil der Jedi-Rat es so festlegt. Der Rat schickt uns, wenn es Probleme gibt. Willst du die Entscheidungen des Rates in Frage stellen?" Salin Tzett warf weitere, schlagkräftige Argumente in die Runde: "Was, wenn der Rat eine falsche Entscheidung trifft? Abstimmungen erfolgen und immer gewinnt die Mehrheit. Und was ist mit der Minderheit? Minderheiten, wie mein Volk und das Volk etlicher anderer Planeten, die unterdrückt werden?" Lir sah ihn an, dann wieder zu Ryan. "Lassen wir ihn gehen, seine Motive sind ehrenhaft." Ryan knurrte und schüttelte ungläubig mit dem Kopf. "Aber seine Methoden sind es nicht. Ich nehme ihn fest, unsere Meister wollen es so!" Er machte einen Schritt nach vorne und wollte Salin Tzett am Kragen packen. Doch plötzlich wurde ihm der Weg versperrt von Lirs glühendem, blau leuchtenden Lichtschwert.

Ryan sah Lir fassungslos an, als dieser sein Lichtschwert zwischen ihn und Salin Tzett hielt. "Was soll das, Lir?" Lir sah kurz zu Salin Tzett. "Freiheit ist das Recht aller lebenden Wesen. Manchmal muss man eben dafür kämpfen. Ich teile seine Ansicht, dass sich die Republik nur um sich selber kümmert und wir Jedi von ihr eingeschränkt und kontrolliert werden. Mein Herz sagt mir, dass Tzett Recht hat. Lassen wir ihn gehen. Vielleicht kann man ein Treffen mit der Republik vereinbaren? Damit die Dinge friedlich geklärt werden." Salin Tzett lächelte traurig. "Zu gerne, wenn die Republik zustimmen würde." Ryan knurrte. "Er hat dich eingewickelt. Er ist ein Aufständischer! Sonderlich friedlich war er nicht, als er vorhin, in Thikkiiana, versucht hat uns über den Haufen zu fahren. Und seine Söldner lassen auch eher darauf schließen, dass er seine Ziele mit allen Mitteln erreichen will. Hör auf deinen Verstand. Wir haben nicht über seine Freiheit zu entscheiden!" Lir sah zu Salin Tzett. Ryan trat einen Schritt nach vorne und schlug von unten gegen Lirs Lichtschwert. Und Lir packte sein Lichtschwert sofort mit beiden Händen und schlug von oben auf Ryan ein. Dieser ging sofort in die Defensive über und wehrte ab. Einen langen Moment sahen sich beide Freunde einfach nur an. "Mach keinen Unsinn, Lir", sagte Ryan. "Wir sind keine Richter. Es liegt nicht an uns, über solche Dinge zu entscheiden. Die Republik wird schon richtig handhaben." Lir schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber die Republik ist nicht neutral. Wir müssen auch mal selber nachdenken! Bisher ist alles nur ein unglücklicher Zwischenfall gewesen. Wenn sich Salin Tzetts Welt verteidigen kann und frei ist, soll das doch in Ordnung sein, solange keine Unschuldigen zu Schaden kommen!" Beide umkreisten sich, mussten jedoch wegen den dünnen Ästen, auf denen sie standen, sehr aufpassen, nicht zu stolpern. "Ich versichere, dass ich meine Welt bloß frei und in Sicherheit sehen will", rief Salin Tzett in die Runde. "Und alle Welten, die sich meiner Bewegung anschließen, haben das selbe Recht. Wenn wir Gewalt vermeiden können, so werden wir das tun." Ryan versuchte, Lirs Klinge nach unten zu drücken. "Es liegt nicht an uns, darüber zu entscheiden." Und plötzlich ging Salin Tzett an ihnen vorbei, in Richtung des Transportgleiters. "Dann werde ich euch die Entscheidung abnehmen, meine Herren." Er stieg auf den Beifahrersitz. Der Verpine Nikiss hatte die Ablenkung genutzt und sich an das Steuer gesetzt. Sofort gewann der Transportgleiter an Höhe und sauste davon. Ryan sah dem Gleiter nach, ehe er zu Lir sah. "Du Blödmann! Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Du bist ein Padawan, kein Richter! Du hast die Befehle deines Meisters missachtet!" Er schaltete sein Lichtschwert ab und verpasste Lir einen Schubser. Dieser stolperte über einen Ast und schlug mit dem Hinterkopf gegen einen harten, knorrigen Ast. Wütend erhob sich Lir wieder. "Hast du einmal in dein Herz geschaut? Sein Volk verdient die Freiheit!" Lir benutzte die Macht, um Ryan einen leichten Stoß zu versetzen. Ryan geriet ins Stolpern und ruderte mit den Armen, da er nah am Rand des Gewirrs aus Ästen stand. Ryan sprang nach vorne und sah Lir wütend an. "Wir haben solche Entscheidungen nicht zu treffen. Ich bin gespannt, was Meister Tyvokka dazu sagt. Dafür kann man dich aus dem Orden werfen! Willst du doch noch in der Agrarabteilung landen?" Dieser Satz erzürnte Lir zutiefst, erinnerte ihn an die Beleidigungen seines Bruders. "Boshka!", schimpfte Lir in einer fremden Sprache und schlug seitlich nach Ryan.

Doch Ryan zündete sein Lichtschwert um mühelos zu parieren, wirbelte herum und schlug nach Lirs Lichtschwertgriff. Lir jedoch rollte sich zur Seite weg und stieß seine Klinge nach vorne. Und Ryan antwortete mit einem Salto über Lir hinweg. "Hör auf damit, Lir!" Doch Lir war zu wütend. Die Argumente von Salin Tzett hatten ihn überzeugt. Klar, die Methoden waren teilweise die Falschen. Aber der Zweck des Ganzen war gut. Auch die Republik war vor tausenden von Jahren aus dem Wunsch nach Freiheit und Frieden entstanden. Solange Salin Tzett nur seine Leute beschützen wollte und keinen Krieg startete, waren die Dinge noch in Ordnung. Lir wollte nicht immer nur blind den Befehlen anderer folgen. Und er wollte sich nicht beleidigen lassen, selbst wenn es sein bester Freund war. Lir drehte sich um und trat nach Ryan, zog ihm die Beine weg. Dann wollte er Ryans Schwertklinge zur Seite schlagen, um sich mit einem Knie auf dessen Magengrube zu werfen. Sein Mitschüler jedoch rollte sich hastig zur Seite und sprang wieder auf die Beine. Ryan benutzte die defensive Form Drei, wehrte so den Ansturm von Lir ab und wollte damit erreichen, dass Lir sich abreagierte, müde wurde. "Es tut mir leid", sagte Ryan trotzig, während er alle Schläge von Lir parierte. Es klang in Lirs Ohren jedoch nicht sonderlich glaubwürdig. Alles ging sehr schnell, beide waren hochkonzentriert. Lir holte mit der Klinge aus, schlug dann zu. Doch dann schaltete er seine Klinge ab. Ryan wollte den Moment nutzen, um seinem Freund die Klinge an den Hals zu halten, ihn so zur Ruhe zu zwingen. Doch Lir, vollkommen eins mit der Macht, bewegte seine Hand so, dass der Griff auf Ryans Schwertgriff zeigte und aktivierte die Klinge wieder. Lirs blaue Lichtschwertklinge erschien zischend, traf Ryans Schwertgriff. Dieser ließ den Griff fallen, als die Klinge erlosch. Sein Lichtschwert war zerstört. Gleichzeitig zuckte Lirs Schwertspitze gefährlich auf Ryans Bauch zu, so dass dieser plötzlich beide Hände nach vorne streckte und eher intuitiv einen Machtstoß gegen Lir schleuderte. Sein Mitschüler fiel nach hinten, wie von einem unsichtbaren Fahrzeug getroffen. Mit einem langen, gedehnten Schrei stürzte Lir der Tiefe entgegen. Doch knapp konnte er sich an einem Ast festhalten. Er ließ sein Lichtschwert fallen und griff mit der anderen Hand auch noch nach dem Ast. Ryan stürzte an den Rand des Geästs und legte sich hin, um mit seiner Hand vielleicht noch Lirs Hand zu erreichen. "Es tut mir leid, Lir. Das wollte ich nicht. Wir sind doch Freunde...so ein Mist!" Er griff nach Lir, konnte ihn aber nicht erreichen. Lir sah nach oben. Ryans Kopf war eine dunkle Silhouette vor der grünen, weit entfernten Helligkeit der Baumkronen. Als er dann nach unten sah, erblickte er nur gähnende, schwarze Leere. Plötzlich erinnerte sich Lir an seinen Traum, den er auf dem Weg nach Kashyyyk gehabt hatte. "Es ist wie in meinem Traum", rief Lir und merkte, wie seine Hände ihren Halt verloren. Seine Hände waren verschwitzt. "Ryan, ich kann mich nicht mehr festhalten..." Er wollte nach der Macht greifen, doch die Panik war zu stark. Lir verlor den Halt und stürzte dann weiter in die Tiefe. Ryans schockiertes, ängstliches Gesicht entfernte sich rasch, ebenso wie das Netzwerk aus Ästen und die fernen Baumkronen. Bald hüllte Lir nur noch Dunkelheit ein. Wäre da nicht der Wind des freien Falls, so wäre es wie Schwerelosigkeit im All gewesen. Lir versuchte wieder Ruhe zu bewahren, sich zu konzentrieren. Doch dies war schwer, bei all der Angst. Alles um ihn herum war dunkel und Lir verlor das Bewusstsein, glitt in noch tiefere Dunkelheit. Vielleicht war es eine Schutzmaßnahme seines Geistes, um sich den kurzen aber intensiven Schmerz des Sterbens zu ersparen.


	13. Kapitel 12

12

Ryan starrte in die Dunkelheit. Lir war nicht mehr zu sehen. Er war in die Dunkelheit gestürzt. Ryan brüllte seinen Namen, immer und immer wieder, bis ihm der Hals wehtat. Doch es änderte nichts. War Lir tot? Als Ryan sich konzentrierte, um mit der Macht hinaus zu greifen um Lir zu ertasten, nahm er nichts mehr wahr. Doch Ryan beschloss, es auf seinen Mangel an Konzentration zu schieben. Es war schwer, Ruhe zu bewahren und die Macht zu benutzen, nachdem man seinen besten Freund in die Tiefe gestoßen hatte. Und zu allem Überfluss war Salin Tzett auch entkommen, mit dem Transportgleiter. Der Landgleiter war nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. Ryan saß also fest. Er setzte sich hin und versuchte, zu meditieren. Er rezitierte den Jedi-Kodex. Gefühle gab es nicht, es gab den Frieden. So hieß es zumindest. Aber leider gab es doch Gefühle. Wie Gewissensbisse, Schuldgefühle, Trauer. Frieden gab es, doch war Ryan nur schwer imstande, inneren Frieden zu finden. Unwissenheit gab es nicht, es gab die Weisheit. Ja, dachte sich Ryan im Stillen, ich habe das Wissen, meinen Kumpel getötet zu haben, weil ich mich nicht im Griff hatte. Leidenschaft gab es nicht, es gab Gelassenheit. Sehr gelassen war er nicht gewesen. Als es zum Kampf kam, hätte Ryan sein Lichtschwert deaktivieren sollen. Er hatte Fehler gemacht. Tod gab es nicht, es gab die Macht. Natürlich gab es die Macht. Doch das machte den Verlust seines Freundes nicht weniger schrecklich. Ryan verbannte seine Emotionen, und irgendwann gelang es ihm, in Meditation zu versinken, die Macht zu ergreifen. Er rief seine Meisterin durch die Macht und es dauerte keine halbe Stunde, als ein Transportgleiter von den weit entfernten Baumkronen hinab schwebte und Ryan einsammelte. Der Gleiter wurde von einem Wookiee gesteuert. Auf dem Beifahrersitz saß ebenfalls ein Wookiee. Auf der Ladefläche saßen nun Meisterin Yaddle, Meister Tyvokka und eine Wookiee-Frau, die sich um den verletzten Wookiee kümmerte. Denn Tyvokka hatte etliche Blasterwunden, sein Fell war an vielen Stellen verbrannt. Der Jedi-Meister jaulte eine Frage. "Wo Lir ist, Tyvokka wissen will", übersetzte Yaddle sofort, obwohl sich Ryan die Bedeutung hätte denken können. Und Ryan erzählte ihnen, was geschehen war. Wie Salin Tzett versuchte, sich aus der ganzen Sache heraus zu reden und wie Lir sich gegen seinen Mitschüler gestellt hatte. Als er die Geschichte fertig erzählt hatte, knurrte Tyvokka und fast schien es, als würde er Ryan angreifen und zerreißen wollen. Sofort schnellte der Gleiter in die Dunkelheit. "Lir wir suchen werden", sagte Yaddle ruhig und schloss die Augen, um mit der Macht hinaus zu greifen. Ryan starrte in die Dunkelheit, die sie umgab, ehe er eine Frage stellte: "Habe ich richtig gehandelt? Oder Lir?" Tyvokka blökte eine Antwort. "Eure beiden Überzeugungen für euch sie sprechen", übersetzte Yaddle. Dann sprach sie weiter: "Doch ein Jedi kein Richter ist. Lir hat einen Fehler gemacht. Und euren Gefühlen ihr beide habt nachgegeben." Ryan seufzte. "Wird Lir bestraft werden? Oder ich, falls...falls" Er brachte den Satz nicht zu Ende, als Tyvokka bedrohlich knurrte. Die Finsternis wich nun einem blauen, trüben Licht. Viele lange Minuten waren sie einfach nur langsam nach unten geflogen.

Immer näher waren sie den Schattenlanden gekommen. Und je näher sie dem Boden kamen, desto nervöser wurden die Wookiees. "Lir ich nicht spüren kann", sagte Yaddle und sah über den Rand der Ladefläche nach unten. Das blaue Licht wurde von tausenden fluoreszierenden Pilzen und Blättern erzeugt. Der Boden war bedeckt von Gras und Moos. Riesige Bäume ragten wie Wolkenkratzer in den Himmel und Ryan musste an Coruscant denken: Dort konnte man auch nicht den Himmel sehen, wenn man auf den tiefsten Ebenen der Stadt war. Sie alle sahen sich gründlich um, doch von Lir fanden sie keine Spur. Sie landeten sogar auf dem Waldboden und Yaddle, Tyvokka und Ryan schwärmten aus. Sie blieben in Sichtweite des Gleiters, wo die drei Wookiees warteten. Doch sie fanden Lir nicht. Sie konnten ihn nicht spüren. Auch nicht die schwache Signatur, die seinem Lichtschwert anhaftete. Es war, als sei Lir vollkommen verschwunden. Tyvokka jaulte traurig. "Es gut sein kann, dass Lir von den Wesen der Schattenlande gefressen wurde. Selbst wenn den Aufprall überlebt er hat." Ryan rief sogar nach seinem Mitschüler. Nach einigen Minuten stiegen sie wieder auf die Ladefläche des Gleiters und flogen die nähere Umgebung ab. Doch sie fanden nichts. Tyvokka hatte sich traurig in eine Ecke der Ladefläche gekauert. Die Wookiee-Frau war bei ihm und schien ihn zu trösten. "Das ist Meister Tyvokkas Frau", erklärte Yaddle. "Bellatibbik". Ryan war überrascht. "Ich dachte, dass sei uns verboten". Meisterin Yaddle lächelte milde. "Starke Bindungen, zur dunklen Seite sie führen können. Können. Manche, diese Regel brechen." Für einen Moment war Ryan entsetzt, dass Tyvokka, ein Meister, den Kodex brach. Doch solange es keine negativen Auswirkungen hatte, war es ja eigentlich in Ordnung. Nach einigen Stunden flogen sie wieder nach oben. Schreckliche Geräusche erfüllten den Wald. Ryan mochte sich nicht vorstellen, was für Schrecken in dieser Ebene des Waldes lauerte. Hier schien eine Ebene tödlicher als die andere. Von den Baumwipfeln bis zum Boden. Ein einzigartiges, gefährliches Ökosystem. Ryan konnte es kaum erwarten, von diesem Planeten zu verschwinden.

Sie suchten noch drei Tage nach Lir, kehrten immer wieder in die Schattenlande zurück, um nach dem verschwundenen Mitschüler zu suchen. Doch vergebens. Während dieser Zeit wohnten Meisterin Yaddle und Ryan bei Meister Tyvokka und seiner Frau. Man erzählte Ryan, dass alle Frachter von Salin Tzetts Leuten entkamen. Auch Salin Tzett selber hatte sich ein Raumschiff gekapert, jedoch den Piloten nur betäubt und sogar einen Kreditstab hinterlassen, der die Kosten des Diebstahls deckte. Alles lief wieder seinen gewohnten Gang, doch hatte die Republik eine Schlachtfregatte geschickt, die um den Planeten patrouillierte. Für den Fall, dass Salin Tzett zurückkehrte, um sich weitere Rüstungen zu beschaffen. Nach dem dritten Tag wurde Lir für tot erklärt. Da man keine Überreste gefunden hatte - wahrscheinlich waren sie von den Tieren des Waldes verschlungen worden - verbrannte man lediglich ein paar Holzscheite, während die drei Jedi und einige Wookiees traurig dem toten Schüler andachten. Dann machten sich die drei Jedi wieder auf den Weg nach Coruscant. Meister Tyvokka war während diesen 17 Stunden sehr schweigsam. Er vermisste seinen Schüler, trauerte um ihn. Und gleichzeitig machte er sich Vorwürfe. Hatte er seinen Schüler falsch trainiert? Oder hatte Lir es sogar richtig gemacht, als er Salin Tzett half? Meisterin Yaddle war bei ihm und redete mit ihm. Und Ryan verbrachte den Flug damit, zu meditieren. So wollte er mit dem Tod seines Freundes fertig werden, mit der Trauer und der Schuld. Denn hätte er sich doch nur unter Kontrolle gehabt... Doch Yaddle hatte ihm erklärt, dass ihn keine Schuld traf. Dass vielleicht sogar die Macht mit ihm gewesen war, denn vielleicht hätte Lirs Klinge ihn erwischt, wenn er sich nicht mit der Macht verteidigt hätte. Dennoch tröstete das Ryan wenig. Er fragte sich, was Blinky wohl sagen würde. Und Turalyon. Ja, was würde passieren, wenn Turalyon erfuhr, dass sein Bruder tot war? Als sie auf Coruscant ankamen, begleitete Ryan die beiden Jedi-Meister zum Jedi-Rat, um Bericht zu erstatten. Auch die oberste Kanzlerin war dort und hörte zu. Ryan schilderte seine Sicht der Ereignisse und die Argumente beim Streit mit seinem Mitschüler. Es war ihm sichtlich peinlich als er zur Sprache brachte, dass der Jedi-Rat nur den Befehlen der Republik folgte, anstatt sich um die Probleme außerhalb der Republik zu kümmern. Doch weder Yoda noch die oberste Kanzlerin schienen seine Worte anstößig zu finden. "Vielleicht, wir manche Welten wirklich vernachlässigen", meinte Yoda traurig. Die oberste Kanzlerin ergriff das Wort: "Was Salin Tzett und seine Bewegung betrifft, so denke ich, sollte man von kriegerischen Maßnahmen absehen. Wir sollten seine Aktivitäten dennoch im Auge behalten. Wenn es ihm nur um Freiheit geht, so sollte man ihn lassen. Vielleicht sollte man ihm zuhören. Etwa zwanzig Welten beinhaltet seine Bewegung mittlerweile. Auch einige Welten der Republik haben sich ihm angeschlossen. Nun, zwingen kann man sie nicht, aber vielleicht gibt es ja einen Weg, die Wünsche dieser Welten zu erfüllen. Solange niemand zu Schaden kommt..." Die Kanzlerin verabschiedete sich und verließ den runden Raum, in dem der Jedi-Rat tagte. "Schüler Ryan", sagte Yoda leise, "Du gehen darfst." Ryan verneigte sich und verließ den Raum des Rates. Er begab sich rasch auf sein Zimmer, um alleine zu sein und Ärger aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Doch der Ärger sollte ihn am nächsten Morgen im Speisesaal einholen, als Turalyon den Saal betrat und sofort den Tisch ansteuerte, an dem Ryan saß und apathisch auf sein Frühstück starrte. Ryan hatte wenig Schlaf gefunden, auch das meditieren war ihm schwer gefallen. Auch Blinky Bano, der neben ihm saß, hatte er noch nichts von Lirs Ableben erzählt. Doch als Turalyon nun vor ihrem Tisch stand, blieb Ryan wohl keine andere Wahl, als sich diesem schrecklichen Thema zu stellen. "Wo ist mein Bruder?", fragte Turalyon barsch und schlug mit den Handflächen auf den Tisch, um sich zusätzlich die Aufmerksamkeit von Ryan zu sichern. Ryan sah ihn traurig und mit leerem Blick an. "Dein Bruder ist tot", sagte er leise, zu betroffen, um noch mehr Worte zu äußern. Doch wie Ryan es geahnt hatte, wollte sich Turalyon nicht damit zufrieden geben. Er schnellte nach vorne und packte Lir am Kragen. "Was redest du da für einen Mist? Wo ist er? Auf der Krankenstation? Ist er verletzt worden?" Seine Hände zitterten, ebenso seine Stimme. Unter anderen Umständen hätte es Ryan fast gefallen, den aufgeblasenen Jedi-Schüler so mitgenommen zu sehen. "Lir ist tot. Er ist in die Tiefen von Kashyyyk gestürzt. Wir haben mehrere Tage nach ihm gesucht. Doch wir haben nichts gefunden." Ein kalter, dicker Kloß bildete sich in Ryans Kehle und Turalyon ließ ihn los, wich zurück. "Das ist nicht wahr..." Turalyon sah so verletzlich aus wie noch nie. Sein Gesicht war vor Schmerz verzerrt und Tränen stiegen in seine Augen. "Das ist nicht wahr. Nein...Niemals!" Auch Blinky Bano quiekte traurig und sah Ryan fragend an. Und Ryan selber kam die unendliche Trauer wieder hoch. Kurz sah er zu Blinky, dann wieder zu Ryan. "Sieh mich an. Dann weißt du, dass es wahr ist." Turalyon ging auf die Knie, schlug mit der Faust auf den Boden. Er versuchte sichtlich, sich zu beruhigen, doch auch Turalyon war nur ein Mensch. Er fing hemmungslos an zu weinen und auch seine Mitschülerin Ari Fel, die sich sofort zu ihm begab und ihn tröstete konnte nichts bewirken. Dann plötzlich betrat Schwertmeister Dooku den Speisesaal. Als er seinen Schüler sah, sah selbst er betroffen aus. Er rauschte durch die Tischreihen und zog seinen Schüler sanft aber bestimmt auf die Beine. "Komm mit, Turalyon.", sagte er leise und freundlich, wie man es sonst gar nicht kannte. Dann verließen sie den Speisesaal. Neben Ryan schon Blinky Bano sein üppiges Frühstück weg. Selbst ihm war der Appetit vergangen. "Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll", flüsterte Ryan, ehe er sich erhob. Er beschloss, zu meditieren und später Meisterin Yaddle aufzusuchen. Oder gar Meister Yoda. Es ging ihm so schlecht, dass er sich nicht fähig fühlte, mit dem Schmerz alleine fertig zu werden.


	14. Epilog, Akt 1

Epilog, Akt 1

Finsternis und Kälte hüllte ihn ein, ehe die Dunkelheit von einem schmalen Streifen Licht unterbrochen wurde, als Lir langsam die Augen öffnete. Sein Kopf schmerzte und als er seinen rechten Arm heben wollte, um seinen Kopf zu betasten, durchfuhr ihn stechender Schmerz. Er konnte seinen Arm nicht bewegen. Was war mit ihm passiert? Wie hatte er den Sturz überlebt? Und wo war er überhaupt? Lir drehte den Kopf und sah sich um. Er lag in einer Art Bett. Weiches Moos war seine Matratze und er war in eine dicke Felldecke gehüllt. Als er sich umsah, erkannte er, dass er in einer Art Höhle war. Die Wände waren schwarz. Der Raum war annähernd rund, hatte eine hohe Decke. Überall waren Regale voller Schüsseln aus Ton. "Wo bin ich?", fragte er heiser und versuchte, aufzustehen. Plötzlich schien sich ein Schatten am Eingang dieser Höhle zu manifestieren. Ein Vorhang aus Tierfell wurde zur Seite geschoben und eine Gestalt betrat die Höhle. "Du bist in meinem Zuhause, Jedi." Die Stimme hallte in Lirs Kopf wieder, verstärkte seine Kopfschmerzen. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und sah sich die Gestalt genauer an. Es war ein riesiges, breites Etwas. Fast zweieinhalb Meter groß, schätzte Lir. Es war bedeckt von Lumpen, zusammengenäht aus verschiedenen Tierfellen. Und das Gesicht war eine Maske, nein, ein Schädel irgendeines Tiers. Ein Geweih ging von diesem Schädel aus. Und irgendwie kam ihm dieser Anblick vertraut vor. Doch fand er es auch beängstigend. War er vielleicht in die Gewalt eines Monsters geraten, welches ihn essen wollte? Doch woher wusste dieses Wesen, dass er ein Jedi war? Neben dem Bett, auf einer Art Nachttisch, lag Lirs Lichtschwert. "Wer seid Ihr?", wollte Lir wissen und nahm sich sein Lichtschwert, obwohl er sich kaum bewegen konnte. Das Wesen blieb stehen und ließ einen Korb zu Boden fallen, der voller Moos war. "Mein Name ist Tianorr", hörte Lir die Stimme in seinem Kopf. Offenbar benutzte dieses Wesen Telepathie. "Habt Ihr mich gerettet?" Die Gestalt mit der Schädelmaske nickte. "Ich habe deinen Sturz etwas abgebremst. Doch trotzdem hast du dir den Arm gebrochen und dich am Kopf verletzt. Aber besser als der Tod ist das allemal, würde ich sagen." Das Wesen, Tianorr, trat in die Mitte des runden Raums, wo ein Kessel über einer Feuerstelle baumelte. Der Raum hatte eine Kegelform. Rauch würde in der Mitte des Raums hoch steigen und durch ein kleines Loch nach draußen gelangen. "Ich muss wieder zurück", sagte Lir, als Tianorr ihm eine Schale mit Suppe reichte. Lir trank einen Schluck der warmen Brühe. Sie schmeckte nicht besonders gut, doch solange sie satt machte, wollte Lir sich nicht bei seinem Retter beschweren. Doch da fiel ihm etwas ein. "Seid Ihr verbannt, dass Ihr hier lebt?" Die Gestalt sah ihn aus der Schwärze der Augenlöcher des Schädels an. "Ja, das bin ich. Ich lebe seit zweihundert Jahren hier unten." Und dann verstand Lir, was diese Gestalt war. Und er erkannte auch, warum ihm der Anblick Tianorrs so bekannt vorkam. Sofort aktivierte er sein Lichtschwert. "Ihr seid ein Tulgah-Hexer, nicht wahr?" Und Tianorr gab ein Geräusch von sich, welches an ein Lachen erinnerte. Ein hohles Lachen. Und Lir musste wieder an seinen Traum denken, den er unterwegs nach Kashyyyk gehabt hatte. Plötzlich erstarb die blaue Klinge seines Lichtschwerts und kurz danach zerfiel die Waffe in seine Einzelteile. Tianorr hatte eine vage Handbewegung gemacht und die Waffe zerstört. "Was wollt Ihr von mir? Warum habt ihr mich gerettet?", wollte Lir wissen, der sich ohne Waffe hilflos fühlte.

Tianorr knurrte etwas und Lir stellte fest, dass es sich um einen Wookiee handelte. Tianorr meinte, dass er Lir in seinen Visionen gesehen hatte, dass es der Wille der Macht gewesen war, dass Lir in die Tiefe stürzte und von ihm gerettet wurde. "Es ist der Wille der Macht, dass du hier bist, Lir. Du wirst mein Schüler werden." Lir hätte beinahe aufgelacht, als er diese Worte in seinem Kopf vernahm. Er sollte der Schüler eines Tulgah-Hexers werden? "Eure finsteren Lehren könnt Ihr für Euch behalten", rief Lir und schwang die Decke zur Seite, um sich aus dem Bett zu erheben. Doch plötzlich wurde er wie von einer unsichtbaren Macht festgehalten. "Es liegt in der Natur des Menschen, alles was er nicht kennt zu fürchten", hallte Tianorrs Stimme in Lirs pochendem Kopf wieder. "Strebt ihr Jedi nicht nach Weisheit? Und wer sagt, dass alles, was ich dir beibringen könnte, von schlechter Natur ist?" Er unsichtbare Griff, der Lir festgehalten hatte, war verschwunden. Lir musste an die Worte seines Meisters Tyvokka denken, dass Wissen niemals falsch war. Doch waren die Tulgah ein böser Orden gewesen. "Ihr seid böse und deshalb seid Ihr verbannt worden", entgegnete Lir trotzig. Tianorr schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, wir wurden verbannt, weil die Jedi Angst vor uns hatten, weil sie neidisch auf uns waren. Wenn man das große Mysterium der Macht verstehen will, muss man alle seine Aspekte kennen. Doch wenn du nicht willst...dann lasse ich dich laufen. Doch deine Freunde sind schon längst weg. Du hast eine ganze Woche geschlafen." Lir erschrak. Er griff umgehend mit der Macht hinaus, um seinen Meister zu erspüren. Doch er fand ihn nicht. Tyvokka, Yaddle und Ryan hatten den Planeten tatsächlich verlassen. Hatten sie ihn aufgegeben? Hielten sie ihn für tot? Er musste an Ryan denken und an ihren Kampf. Es hätte nicht soweit kommen dürfen, er hatte einen Fehler gemacht. "Ich will ein Jedi werden und kein verrückter Hexer", sagte Lir fest entschlossen. "Ich gehe." Tianorrs Augen funkelten in den Tiefen seiner Schädelmaske. Er hob eine Hand und fuhr seine Klauen aus. Etwas, was bei Wookiees eigentlich unehrenhaft war. "Wirst du mich verraten?", fragte die Stimme in Lirs Kopf. Und Lir wusste keine Antwort darauf. "Ihr seid ein Tulgah-Hexer. Ich bin sicher, der Jedi-Orden wäre froh, Euch tot zu wissen." Und sofort bereute er die Antwort. Sicher konnte der Wookiee ihn mit Leichtigkeit umbringen. Und niemand würde es erfahren, weil man ihn bereits für tot hielt. "Ihr könntet mich umbringen, wenn Ihr glaubt, ich könnte Euch in Gefahr bringen. Und wenn ich niemandem von Euch erzähle, würdet Ihr mir glauben?" Tianorr ging im Raum auf und ab. "Ich könnte dein Gedächtnis löschen", hörte Lir die Stimme in seinem Kopf flüstern. "Du würdest dich nicht an mich erinnern. Ich würde dich also gehen lassen. Ich bin kein Mörder. Ich bin ein Bewahrer des Wissens." Lir überlegte. Ein gutes Angebot. Die Erinnerung an diesen Vorfall verlieren und frei sein. Doch würde er es überhaupt in die Zivilisation zurück schaffen? Ohne Lichtschwert? Er griff mit der Macht hinaus. Er war hunderte von Kilometern von der nächsten Stadt entfernt. "Was ist, wenn ich hier bleibe? Ihr wollt einen Schüler? Und warum soll ich der Richtige sein? Ich will ein Jedi werden." Tianorr sah ihn lange an. "Du bist ein Freidenker. Ich habe es gesehen. Und gespürt. wie du dich gegen deinen Kameraden gestellt hast. Zwingt dich der Jedi-Kodex nicht in eine Rolle, die deinem Verstand und deinem Herzen zuwider ist? Für die Republik kämpfen, aber so vielen Regeln unterworfen zu sein. Und so viele Welten vernachlässigen zu müssen. Ist es so schön, ein Jedi zu sein? Ihr seid eingeschränkt und blind für die Wahrheit. Für das Übel in der Galaxis und für wahre Kraft" Lir musste sich konzentrieren, die Worte zu verstehen, die der Wookiee viel zu hastig in seinen Geist übermittelte. "Dann sagt mir doch, was Euch besser als die Jedi macht", konterte Lir wütend. Und Tianorr erzählte es ihm.

"Die Jedi-Ritter stehen für die Republik, Freiheit und Gerechtigkeit", hallte Tianorrs Stimme in Lirs Kopf. "Doch die Republik macht Fehler, wie du weißt. Ihre Ansicht von Gerechtigkeit ist denselben Grenzen unterworfen wie dein Verständnis für die Macht." Tianorr setzte sich neben Lir auf das Moosbett. Aus dieser Nähe konnte Lir sehen, dass das Fell des Wookiees schwarz war. "Die Jedi müssen tun, was die Republik für gut erachtet. Aber du hast dich gegen diese Ansichten gestellt. Und nun stell dir vor, du wärst frei. Frei zu tun, was du möchtest." Tianorr starrte Lir durch die Schädelmaske hindurch an. "Aber du kennst keine Freiheit. Ihr Jedi dürft nichts besitzen, nichts lieben, nichts begehren. Ich frage dich: Wie kannst du für Freiheit kämpfen, wenn du sie selber gar nicht kennst?" Darauf wusste Lir nichts zu sagen. "Ich bin es halt so gewohnt", begann er zögernd. "Keine ablenkenden Dinge zu kennen ist gut." Da lachte der Wookiee. "Nach Weisheit strebt ihr und so vieles kennt ihr Jedi überhaupt nicht. Ihr seid Gefangene eurer Regeln und alles, was nicht euren Idealen entspricht ist böse und muss vernichtet werden. Ich bin hier Gefangen, weil die Jedi keinen Respekt vor wahrer Weisheit haben." Lir schwieg. Es stimmte, es gab so viele Dinge, die er nicht kannte. So viele Erlebnisse, die für normale Menschen alltäglich und normal waren. Er, als Jedi, hatte vor dem Jedi-Rat zu kuschen, der selber von der Republik kontrolliert wurde. "Selbst wenn die Jedi so schlimm und unwissend sind", begann Lir, "Was sollen die Vorteile Eurer Lehren sein? Wenn sie mich zur Dunklen Seite der Macht bringen?" Tianorr starrte ihn noch immer an, der Anblick erinnerte Lir an die Büste in den Archiven des Jedi-Tempels. "Um die Macht gänzlich zu begreifen muss man beide Seiten kennen. Perfektes Gleichgewicht muss erreicht werden, so dass man der Dunklen Seite nicht anheim fällt. Warum ist Zorn falsch, wenn er dich stark macht? Die Mächte, die ich beherrsche, können für das Gute eingesetzt werden." Tianorr machte eine lange Pause. "Mein Meister ging sogar soweit zu sagen, dass es keine Dunkle Seite der Macht gibt. Es gibt nur die Macht. Wie man sie einsetzt, ist jedem selber überlassen." Lir hörte der Stimme in seinem Kopf zu. "Und ihr Jedi-Ritter widersprecht euch selber: Ihr kämpft für die Republik, obwohl euer Kodex sagt, dass ein Jedi die Macht für das Wissen, für die Verteidigung benutzt. Niemals zum Angriff. Wenn das stimmen würde, würden die Jedi keine Kämpfer sein. Sondern nur nach Wissen streben. Aber selbst das macht ihr nicht wirklich. Ihr lernt nur die harmlosen Dinge. Die wahre Kraft wird gemieden. Ihr versteht die Macht nur zur Hälfte." Wieder lachte der Wookiee. "Die Macht zur Verteidigung nutzen, niemals zum Angriff... Ihr haltet euch nicht an euren eigenen Kodex. Ihr dient der Republik und deren verdrehter Ansicht von Recht und Ordnung. Eure Weisheit reicht nicht aus, um eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen. Ich stehe über solchen Dingen. Und du kannst das auch." Lir hatte dem Tulgah-Hexer gut zugehört. Er beschloss, vorerst hier zu bleiben. Wissen war niemals falsch und wenn ihm die Lehren Tianorrs nicht gefielen, würde er sie einfach nie benutzen. Aber vielleicht war das Wissen, was der Wookiee vermitteln konnte, ja nützlich und würde Lir zu einem noch besseren Jedi machen, wenn er zum Orden zurückkehrte.

Ende, Akt 1


	15. Prolog, Akt 2

**Star Wars – Zweifel, Zwietracht und Zerstörung**

100 Jahre vor der Schlacht um Yavin 4. Lange vor dem

Galaktischem Imperium, vor den Klonkriegen, vor der Rebellion.

Die Galaxis lebt in Frieden. Zumindest ist die Republik 900 Jahre

sicher vor größeren Konflikten gewesen. Seitdem die Sith

vernichtet wurden, gab es keinen Krieg, keine größeren Konflikte.

Doch das ändert sich, als mehrere unglückliche Faktoren

aufeinander treffen. Denn zwei Schüler des Jedi-Ordens

scheinen trotz ihres Potentials eine große Gefahr für den Orden

zu sein. Denn beide Jungen sind voller Emotionen, die

kein zukünftiger Jedi-Ritter haben sollte.

Woanders jedoch braut sich ebenfalls ein Sturm zusammen.

Auf der Dschungelwelt Dellalt herrscht ein Bürgerkrieg, bei dem

moderne Stadtbewohner gegen wilde Ausgestoßene kämpfen.

Als endlich Jedi-Ritter und ihre Schüler dorthin geschickt werden,

ahnt niemand, dass damit nur Brennholz in die Flamme geworfen wird, die später den Jedi-Orden vernichtet.

**Akt 2**

**Prolog**

Die tiefsten Tiefen des Weltraums. Da waren Länge und Breite und Höhe, und dann krümmten sich diese Dimensionen hinein in eine verzerrende Dunkelheit, messbar nur an den glitzernden Sternen, die durch die Leere taumelten, bis in die Unendlich hinein schrumpfend. Bis in die tiefste Tiefe. Der Hyperraum bildete eine Ausnahme. Hier gab es nur eine Richtung, nämlich die, in die sich ein Raumschiff bewegte. Der Hyperraum erlaubte einem Sternenschiff, schneller als das Licht zu reisen. Damit konnte ein Raumschiff in wenigen Tagen oder gar nur Stunden große Distanzen zwischen den bewohnten Systemen der Galaxis zurücklegen. Der Hyperraum war ein leuchtender Wirbel, ein Kaleidoskop aus Licht. Das uralte Konsularschiff der _Friedens_-Klasse schob sich durch eben diesen Hyperraum, unterwegs zum nächsten Einsatzort der Besatzungsmitglieder. Und eben jene vier Besatzungsmitglieder saßen im Aufenthaltsraum des Schiffes und warteten auf den richtigen Moment, an dem sie den Hyperraum verlassen konnten. Jedi-Schüler Ryan spielte mit seinem Mitschüler Blinky Bano, einem blauhäutigen Ortolaner eine Partie Sabacc, während Turalyon sich dem Lichtschwerttraining mit seiner Mitschülerin Ari Fel widmete.

Ein Monat war seit der furchtbaren Mission auf Kashyyyk vergangen. Doch noch immer trug Turalyon eine schwarze Robe, um der Trauer um seinen Bruder Ausdruck zu verleihen. Turalyons Angeberei und Großspurigkeit hatte einen gehörigen Dämpfer bekommen und Ryan hatte ihn oft dabei beobachtet wie er einfach nur im Raum der tausend Quellen - wo sein Bruder Lir so gerne meditiert hatte - saß und vor sich hin brütete. Seit dem Tod von Lir hatten die Streitigkeiten größtenteils aufgehört. Und nun waren die vier Jedi-Schüler auf ihre erste Mission ohne Meister geschickt worden. Sie sollen weniger als Kämpfer agieren, sondern vielmehr als Vermittler. Denn auf dem Planeten Dellalt, im Tion Sternenhaufen, herrschte Bürgerkrieg. Der Planet lag jedoch nicht im Einflussbereich der Republik, doch trotzdem hatte der Jedi-Rat die vier Schüler losgeschickt. Um sich auch um Welten zu kümmern, die nicht der Republik angehörten. Das freute Ryan sehr. Wenn Lir das doch bloß noch erleben könnte, dachte er sich traurig und verlor die Runde, als Blinky einfach die besseren Karten hatte und fröhlich mit seiner rüsselartigen Schnauze trompetete. Ryan legte die Karten aufs Spielbrett und gab fürs Erste auf. Er sah zu, wie Turalyon sich ganz dem Lichtschwertkampf hingab und ständig zwischen Form Zwei und Form Fünf wechselte. Er verband den eleganten Stil der Makashi-Technik mit der kraftvollen Härte der fünften Form. Ari Fel schwang ihr Doppelklingenlichtschwert und wehrte blitzschnell ab. Sie drückte Turalyons grüne Klinge nach oben und trat ihm in den Bauch. "Wenn ihr fertig seid, sollten wir uns das Missionsbriefing noch einmal ansehen", erklärte Ryan. Er fühlte sich nicht besonders wohl in Turalyons Nähe. Zwar war Turalyon sehr viel umgänglicher geworden, doch erinnerte seine Anwesenheit Ryan an Lirs Tod, der teilweise ja auch sein Verschulden war.

Turalyon deaktivierte sein Lichtschwert und Ari Fel tat es ihm nach. "Du warst gut", meinte Turalyon mit einem schiefen Grinsen. Ryan verdrehte die Augen. Selbst einem Blinden wäre es aufgefallen, dass die beiden etwas füreinander empfanden. Was ja eigentlich verboten war. Ryan bezweifelte, dass Turalyon die nötige Beherrschung und Disziplin für so etwas hatte, doch er schwieg. Er hatte keine Lust auf Streiterei. Die Mission war wichtiger. Sie alle versammelten sich nun um den Kartentisch und Blinky Bano platzierte einen Holo-Würfel in der Mitte des Tisches und schaltete die aufgenommene Botschaft ein. Der Würfel gab ein Rauschen von sich und projizierte das Bild von Blinky Banos Meister, dem Jedi-Meister Lorn Katask, in die Luft. Ein blaues, transparentes Abbild des Jedi nahm langsam Gestalt an. Meister Katask war ein dunkelhäutiger Mann in den Vierzigern, mit langen schwarzen Dreadlocks. Sofort begann auch schon das Missionsbriefing. "Der Planet Dellalt ist größtenteils von Wasser bedeckt. Es gibt nur einen einzigen Kontinent, der zum Verhältnis der Meere relativ klein ist. Vor 25000 Jahren diente der Planet als Versteck von Xim, dem Despoten. Zur Anfangszeit der Erforschung der Galaxis errichtete er hier sein Reich. Auf dem Hauptkontinent baute er eine riesige Stadt auf und hortete dort seine Schätze. Es war seine Hauptbasis, von der aus er zahlreiche Welten eroberte. Seine Technologie damals war unvergleichbar, am damaligen Standart gemessen. Irgendwann umfasste sein Imperium tausend Welten. Furcht war sein Mittel, die Systeme gefügig zu machen. Doch als er den Huttraum erobern wollte, wurde er besiegt. Er starb als Sklave der Hutten. Sein Reich zerfiel und die Bewohner seiner Festung auf Dellalt waren auf sich allein gestellt. Sie wurden zu Wilden, zu Kannibalen. Dellalt wurde vergessen und übersehen, als die Republik gegründet wurde und sich nach den Einigungskriegen etliche Welten der Republik anschlossen. Doch vor einigen hundert Jahren wurde Dellalt wieder entdeckt und auch Xims Schätze wurden gefunden. Die Stadt wurde wieder aufgebaut. Eine Blütezeit begann, Dellalt City wurde größer und prächtiger. Die Bewohner trieben Handel mit verschiedenen Sektoren, da es enorme Schätze auf dem Planeten gab. Seltene Edelsteine, Erze. Und etliche Kreaturen des Meeres waren als Delikatessen begehrt. Doch Wohlstand brachte auch Verbrechen mit sich. Verbrecher wurden aus der befestigten Stadt geworfen. Diese Strafe war hart, denn in der Wildnis lebten schreckliche Bestien und wilde Kannibalen, die Nachfahren von Xims Männern. Doch mit der Zeit änderten sich die Dinge. Es schien, als hätten sich die Verbrecher mit den Wilden verbündet. Immer wieder griffen sie Dellalt City an, um sich an der Gesellschaft zu rächen, die dort im Wohlstand lebte und sie verstoßen hatte. Dieser Konflikt dauert nun schon sehr lange an. Dellalt hat offiziell um Hilfe gebeten und deshalb schickt der Jedi-Rat euch. Der Konflikt gefährdet den Handel und den Wohlstand, nicht zu vergessen etliche Menschenleben. Ich bin überzeugt, dass ihr den Konflikt beilegen könnt. Verhandlungen gehören zum Alltag eines Jedi-Ritter. Möge die Macht mit Euch sein." Die Nachricht war vorbei. Und ein Signal aus dem Cockpit verriet, dass sie sich dem Planeten näherten und den Hyperraum verlassen sollten.

Turalyon setzte sich ans Steuer und drückte ein paar Knöpfe. Der wirbelnde blaue Strom des Hyperraums verschwand, als das Konsularschiff abbremste und den Subraum zurück flog. Die weißen Linien wurden zu etlichen Sternen. Und in der Mitte des Sichtfensters war der Planet Dellalt zu sehen. Eine blaue Kugel in deren Mitte eine große, grüne Insel lag. "Sieht aus wie ein Auge", meinte Ari Fel als sie den Planeten sah. "Oder wie eine kovakianische Grünkernfrucht", meinte Blinky und rieb sich den Bauch. Sie alle nahmen im Cockpit Platz, schnallten sich an. Wie immer wurde das Schiff ordentlich durchgeschüttelt, als es in die Atmosphäre des Planeten eintrat. Doch sowohl der Hitzeschild als auch das Raumschiff selbst hielten stand. Die Sensoren des Raumschiffes zeigten ihnen schnell die Position von Dellalt City an und Turalyon steuerte auf die Stadt zu. Die große Insel, die den einzigen Kontinent bildete, war überwuchert mit Urwald. Ryan fühlte sich unangenehm an Kashyyyk erinnert und wieder kamen die Erinnerungen in ihm hoch. Doch er beschloss, sich nicht von der Vergangenheit ablenken zu lassen. Er gab sich der lebendigen Macht hin, konzentrierte sich auf den Moment. Und als Turalyon über den dichten Dschungel flog und sich der Stadt näherte, fühlte Ryan, das etwas nicht stimmte. "Ich habe da ein ganz mieses Gefühl", meinte Ryan nur. Turalyon grinste. "Fliege ich dir zu schnell, Ryan?" Doch sein Grinsen wich aus seinem Gesicht, als das Raumschiff plötzlich erzitterte. "Irgendetwas hat uns getroffen", meinte Ari Fel überflüssigerweise. Wieder erbebte das Schiff. Ryan sah auf die Sensoren. "Die haben Geschütze", rief er überrascht aus. Und in der Tat: Aus den Tiefen des Waldes wurden Lasergeschütze auf sie abgefeuert. Turalyon schaltete hastig die Deflektoren ein und riss das Raumschiff zur Seite, als plötzlich der riesige Pfeil einer Ballista knapp am Cockpit vorbei sauste. "Die haben offenbar auch ein gewisses Maß an Technologie", murmelte Turalyon. "Ich habe mich schon gefragt, warum man mit den Wilden nicht einfach kurzen Prozess macht. Jetzt weiß ich die Antwort." Mittlerweile kam der Rand von Dellalt City in Sicht. Die Stadt war von einer hohen, dicken Schutzmauer umgeben, mehrere hundert Meter hoch. Innerhalb dieser Mauer war die Stadt. Sorgsam befestigt. Auf der Mauer standen etliche Geschütze. Doch hatte die Mauer auch einige kleine Einschusslöcher und Kampfspuren. Um die Stadt herum war der Wald abgebrannt und gelichtet. "Die scheinen nett miteinander umzugehen", meine Ari Fel, während Turalyon im Namen der Republik um Landeerlaubnis bat. Ihnen wurde Landeplatz 1128 zugewiesen und kurz kreiste Turalyon über der Stadt, ehe er landete, das Schiff hauchzart auf dem Landeplatz aufsetzte. Sie verließen ihr Schiff über die Einstiegsrampe und wurden von einigen Soldaten in stählernen Rüstungen erwartet. "Ihm Namen der Republik und des Jedi-Ordens", setzte Ryan bereits an. Doch ihm wurde das Wort abgeschnitten, als die Soldaten plötzlich ihre Energielanzen auf Blinky Bano richteten. Blinky bekam vor Angst eine fast weiße Farbe. "Aliens sind hier verboten", schnarrte einer der Soldaten, offenbar der Anführer. Seine Rüstung war schwarz und er hatte kurze, graue Haare. Ryan schätzte ihn auf etwa Fünfzig. "Ich bin Sicherheitschef Tavron. Aliens sind hier nicht erlaubt." Turalyon und Ari Fel hatten bereits ihre Hände an die Lichtschwerter gelegt, doch Ryan hob sofort die Hände. "Wir sind Jedi-Ritter. Man hat uns um Hilfe gebeten." Tavron machte eine Handbewegung und die Energielanzen wurden gesenkt. "Ah, nun gut. Dann bringe ich euch nun zu König Xioc." Er ging voraus, und als die vier Jedi-Schüler ihm folgten, wurden sie von den Soldaten eskortiert. Fast wie Gefangene. Ryan hatte ein mieses Gefühl und seinen Mitschülern ging es genau so.


End file.
